A little Unexpected
by cokeman
Summary: This story was going to be my first, but i decided against it for a few reasons. Now for the summery. Rito and Momo have a very interesting night together. Lemon. Lame summery but i think the story is decent.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own to love ru

"AH! MOMO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Rito yelled when he woke up. Hanging on to his arm was Momo. She was wearing nothing but panties.

"Oh, good morning Rito." Momo said sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms out. She looked over at Rito and smiled.

"W-w-what are you doing, Momo." Rito stammered. His face was bright red.

"Sleeping with you of course." Momo said, getting closer to him. He backed away. "Where are you going, Rito." She cooed. She put her hand on his chest and closed in on him.

"M-momo!" Said a flustered Rito. Momo's face was only inches from his. His face felt hot.

"Your so cute, Rito!" She said, kissing his cheek.

"Get out before someone catches you here." Rito said.

"No need to worry about that." Momo said with a sly smile. "I locked the door so no one can disturb us." A slight blush formed on her face.

"W-what!" Rito exclaimed. "I'm going to be late for school so I better get dressed and go." He said.

"You don't have school today silly. It's spring break, remember." Momo said. She got closer to him. "Let's stay in here and have some fun." Momo said, slyly, slipping her panties down a little. Rito's face got redder. "Just kidding!" She giggled. "That look on your face was so cute!" She playfully punched his arm.

"I-I'm hungry, so I'm going to get breakfast." Rito said. He got up and rushed down stairs. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Mikan cooking breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Rito." She said. "Breakfast is almost ready." Rito went and sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Rito!" Lala said as she came into the room. She ran over to him and gave him one of her death hugs.

"Oh good morning, Lala." Rito said and hugged her back. Over the time he spent with her, he has grown to enjoy her company a lot, though he could have lived without the death hugs.

"I love you so much, Rito!" Lala said.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"Breakfast is ready." Mikan interrupted.

"Yay!" Lala said enthusiastically. Mikan put the food on the table and Rito and Lala started eating. Moments later Momo and Nana came down and joined them.

"Good morning sister and Rito." Nana said.

"Good morning sister." Momo said.

"Good morning Momo, Nana." Lala said.

"Good morning, you two." Rito said. Mikan gave them their breakfast as they sat down. After they all finished, Lala took Rito outside.

"Rito," Lala said. "can I spend today with you, please?"

"Sure, Lala." He said, smiling. "So you have anything in mind?"

"Nothing in particular." She said.

"You may have him now, but tonight, he will be mine." Momo, who was watching nearby, said. "Tonight, he will be all mine." A sly smile crept onto her face.

Lala took him everywhere. She took him to shop for clothes. They went for a little walk around the park. They even had lunch together.

"I'm so happy you agreed to spend the day with me Rito!" She told him.

"I really didn't have anything else to do today anyway." He said. "I can say that I've enjoyed the time we spent together today so far." He gave her a warm smile. After they ate lunch, they went out some more. Lala took him to see a movie and then to the zoo. After that, they went home.

"Thank you so much for spending the day with me, Rito." She said.

"No problem, Lala." He replied. She leaned in and gave him a tender kiss.

"Let's go eat dinner, Lala." Rito said, blushing. Lala nodded in response.

"Welcome home you two." Mikan greeted. "How was your day?"

"Good." They both replied. They sat down and ate dinner. Lala noticed that Nana was here and not Momo.

"Where's Momo?" Lala asked.

"She ate early and left." Nana replied. They finished dinner and Rito went upstairs to go to bed.

"Good night, Rito." Lala said and gave him a kiss goodnight. Rito went into his room, changed into his pajamas, and climbed into bed.

"Took you long enough, Rito." Momo said.

"M-momo, what are you d-doing here!" Rito stammered.

"Lala may have had you all day, but tonight, you're all mine." She told him. She moved closer to him and he noticed that she was only wearing a bra and panties. His face turned dark red and he tried to get away.

"Oh no you don't." She said and she grabbed him and pulled him to her. "We're going to have fun tonight." She began to rub between his legs and he moaned a little. "Oh, you like that, Rito."

"M-momo." He managed to say.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good." She told him. She pulled his lips into a passionate kiss. Rito tried to get free but eventually gave into the kiss. He felt her tongue on his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and let her tongue explore his mouth while his did the same. They stayed like that for a few minutes till they parted for air.

"Wow, Rito, you're amazing." Momo said.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice on your sister." Rito said. Momo laughed. She expected as much. Then, she bent over and took off Rito's pants and started stroking his cock. Rito moaned in response. She smiled and put it into her mouth.

"Ahh, Momo." Rito moaned. The feeling of her mouth over his cock was unbearable. Momo decided to increase her speed, making Rito moan even more. Momo like his taste. He tasted, different, and she liked it. Then she put the whole thing in her mouth and Rito put his head back and moaned in ecstasy.

"So you like that, huh?" She said. Rito grunted in response. She started going even faster and that sent Rito over the edge.

M-momo, I'm going to cum soon." He said.

"Good." She said. She kept sucking him till she felt him release in her mouth. She swallowed everything that came out. "How was that?" She asked, licking her lips seductively.

"That was good." Rito said. "But now it's my turn." He took off her bra and panties in a flash. Momo gasped at how fast he works. He began to play with her breasts. She moaned in response. He took his mouth and put it around one of her nipples, causing her to moan more.

"Rito, that feels so good." She moaned loudly. She loved the way his lips felt around her delicate nipples. His lips were so soft and warm. His tongue was tracing her nipples. He started moving down till he got down to her pussy. He began teasing her clitoris with his tongue. Momo started moaning louder. Rito took his tongue and inserted it into her soaked pussy. She just kept moaning as he worked his tongue in and out of her pussy. Then, Momo felt weird. She felt a strange sensation she hadn't ever felt before.

"Rito." She said weakly. With a loud moan, she came and Rito licked it all up. Momo, still trying to catch her breath, looked up at Rito. He had a devilish smile on his face and it made her blush. He positioned himself at her entrance. She started to feel scared as this was her first time also. "Please, be gentle, Rito." She said.

"Ok" was all he said. He began to push in slowly. Momo cringed at the pain a little. He kept going in till he hit a barrier. With one swift motion, he broke her hymen and she screamed out in pain. Tears were forming in her eyes from the pain. Seeing her in pain, Rito pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. After the tears went away, he broke the kiss. Momo signaled him to keep moving.

He replied with long, slow thrusts. She soon felt the pain being replaced with pleasure. Rito kept moving at a steady pace.

"Faster." Momo moaned. Rito began to pick up his pace. Her tight pussy felt wonderful and her erotic moaning increased the pleasure.

Suddenly, Momo felt a huge wave of pleasure pass through her as Rito hit a certain spot and moaned loudly. Noticing this, Rito hit it again, getting the same reaction. Liking this, he continued to hit that same spot. Momo couldn't take much more, he was driving her crazy. Rito noticed that they were going to end soon. Then, he got an idea and pulled out of Momo.

"Why did you stop?" Momo asked.

"You'll see why." Rito said mischievously. The way he said that sent a shiver down her spine. He placed his cock at her ass and plunged in.

"That hurts." She said. Rito let her adjust before he did anything else.

"So is this your plan. If it is then it sucks." Momo said.

"Not quite." Rito said. Suddenly, he grabbed Momo's tail, causing her to shriek.

"W-w-what are you doing, Rito?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"This." He replied. He took her tail and put it in her pussy, causing her to scream in ecstasy. He began to thrust into her while moving her tail in and out of her pussy. Momo couldn't take it. His dick filling her ass. Him stroking her tail while moving in and out of her pussy. Her body was shaken with overflowing pleasure.

Rito kept thrusting and moving her tail in her pussy. Her ass was really tight and squeezed his dick.

"R-r-r-rito." Momo managed to get out. She was getting close and so was Rito. With a few more thrusts and moving her tail caused her to come. Rito came shortly after.

Rito pulled her tail out of her pussy and let it go, then withdrew his cock from her ass.

"That was amazing, Rito." Momo said, still catching her breath. After all that, she was having trouble catching her breath.

"Same here." Rito panted. That took more energy than he thought it would.

"Though I'm not surprised. You've had a lot of practice after all." She said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Don't play dumb. I can hear you and Lala do it all the time." She said with a smile on her face.

"Y-you can hear us?" Rito said nervously.

"I can hear everything you two do. So I know what you just did to me you haven't done to her." She said. "But I have to agree with Nana." Rito cocked his head quizzically. "You really are a "beast" Rito." She giggled.

"I'm tired." He said.

"Lets sleep together." She said, cuddling up to him. He nodded in response and the two drifted into a deep sleep.

Outside the door, someone was listening to the whole thing…

Review please.

Please tell me if I should continue. Ideas are also welcomed. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2

The idea for this fanfic came to me one day at random. I don't know what I was thinking at the time… oh well enjoy

I don't own To Love Ru

Rito woke up and looked at Momo's sleeping figure. She looked like an angel while she slept. So beautiful, so peaceful, and she had an aura of happiness that spread to others. He felt like he could stare at her forever. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and got up. After he got dressed, Momo woke up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Rito asked.

"No, it's fine." She replied. She got up and dressed and walked out the door with Rito. As they were walking down stairs, the smell of eggs, bacon, and French toast filled the air. They both walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Well, good morning you two." Mikan greeted them. "Breakfast will be ready shortly." Just then, Lala walked in and sat next to Rito.

"Morning, everybody!" Lala said enthusiastically. She looked over at Rito and smiled and he smiled back. "Mmm, smells good Mikan!" She put her hands together and smiled as she said this. Rito stared at her. He admired how beautiful she was when she smiled. He had grown to love her smile.

Then Nana walked in, dragging her feet. She seemed to be very tired as she missed the chair when she went to sit down and fell on her butt. Rito walked over to her and offered to help her up. She took his hand and let him help her up. Running in soon after her was Celine. Rito got her a chair and helped her on it. Mikan gave everyone their breakfast and they started eating. Rito, who was the first one done, cleaned up then went to the den to watch some TV. Lala joined him soon after, then Momo. Nana and Celine were the last to join.

"Oh yay, Magical Kyoko is on." Lala said as she sat next to Rito. Momo and Nana sat on the couch and Celine sat on Rito's lap. They all sat there, watching the show with interest. Except Rito, who was bored. After the show was over, they all went to do their own thing. Nana and Momo went off somewhere and Rito and Lala went to his room.

Nana and Momo were in their room. Momo was checking her appearance and Nana was sitting on her bed. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about, big sis?" Momo asked.

"Nothing." She replied quickly not even looking at Momo. Momo shot her a curious look, then shrugged and left. Nana just sat there thinking about something. She found herself in front of Rito's room. _Why am I here_ she thought. _Oh well._ She went off to fine her twin.

Rito and Lala were in his room, on his bed. Lala was sitting on his lap, facing him. they were both lost in each others eyes. Rito was staring into her beautiful green eyes, while Lala was looking into his deep brown eyes. She put her hands around his neck and started making out with him.

_Where did Momo go off to_ Nana thought. _I can't find her anywhere._ Nana had been looking for Momo for 20 minutes and she couldn't find her anywhere.

"Rito, I'm going out for a while, ok. See you later. I love you." Lala told Rito as they parted. "I'll probably be back late."

"Alright." He replied. Lala got up and ran out the door. Rito went down stairs to see Nana looking for Momo.

"What are you looking for, Nana." He asked. She glared over at him, then sighed.

"I'm looking for Momo. Have you seen her?" She asked. Rito noticed her hair was down and not up in its usual pig tails. He thought she looked better with her hair down.

"Sorry, I haven't." He replied. He couldn't stop looking at her. _She looks so beautiful with her hair like that_ he thought. _No, now is not the time to think about stuff like that. _"Would you like some help looking?" He asked. She looked over at him. the look she gave him sent shivers down his spine.

"Sure." She finally said. They looked for about an hour and couldn't find her anywhere. Soon they realized that they were home alone. Nana began blushing when she noticed this. _Alone with Rito_ she thought. _We could probably… no I can't think like that._ She looked over at Rito, then turned away, blushing. _I need to calm down_ she thought to herself.

"Are you alright, Nana?" He asked. He gave her a concerned look. She looked over at him and nodded. "Ok then." He said. Finally, they gave up searching for Momo.

"I wonder where she is…" Nana said. Her face looked slightly worried but at the same time, relieved. They sat down on the couch. They looked at the clock. It was 6:54 p.m.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was this late. Time sure does fly." Rito said, laughing a little. He looked over at her. Her purple eyes seemed to be shining. She was looking right at him. He didn't know what to say and the silence was getting a little awkward. "So you want to do anything." He asked, breaking the silence.

"Why would I want to do anything with you?" Nana asked, she was trying to sound annoyed.

"I was just wondering." He replied. They stayed there for another hour. "Weird, Mikan should be back by now…" Rito said. Nana looked at him.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Huh?" He replied looking at her.

"You were the one who asked if I wanted to do anything and I'm asking you what you wanted to do." She said.

"I asked you an hour ago." He said, giving her a suspicious look.

"So. I changed my mind, is that so bad?" She asked.

"No. I don't have anything in mind. What would you like to do?" He asked.

"I don't have anything either." She said. She felt her face heat up.

"Are you ok? You sick or something?" Rito asked. He noticed her face was bright red and thought she might have a fever.

"I'm fine. Why are you even asking?" Nana asked him.

"You just look a little red." He said. Things got silent again. Suddenly it began to rain. "Great. Looks like a storm." Just as he said that, lightning struck and thunder cracked through the sky. Nana screamed in terror and threw herself around Rito. It took her a few seconds to realize what she was clinging to and she pushed him away.

"What do you think your doing!" She yelled her face as red as an apple.

"You're the one who clung to me. Why did you push me?" He asked her. She looked at him flustered. Lightning struck again, this time closer and the thunder was even louder. Nana became frightened and clung to Rito again. She looked at him with a scared look in her eyes. He sighed. "Come on. Lets go somewhere more comfortable." He said. He started walking but he couldn't because she was too scared to move. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his room. He set her on the bed and sat next to her.

"Rito…" Nana said weakly. He looked over at her only to be pushed down by her. He saw she didn't look scared anymore. Her face looked more mischievous than scared. Before he could do anything, she pressed her lip to his and started kissing him. He didn't even try to push her away. He was enjoying it. He put his tongue at her lips, asking for entrance. She was quick to open her mouth to let him in. His tongue explored her mouth, memorizing every inch of her mouth. She moaned into the kiss. A few minutes later, they parted for air.

"So, what was that for?" Rito asked. He was curious to know as to why she was acting weird.

"Nothing." She teased. "I know what I want to do now."

"What would that be?" He asked. She responded by putting her hand between his legs. "So that's what you want to do. Ok I see. If that's what you want." He said. He took his hand and slid it up her skirt and began rubbing her pussy. She moaned.

"Don't tease me like that." She moaned. She began taking of his shirt and placed a hand on his bare chest. She began drawing circles with her finger on it around his abs. He started taking off her shirt but she stopped him.

"Don't hide. Your really beautiful, so don't hide your beauty." Rito told her. Her face was red with embarrassment. He moved her hands away from her shirt and removed it. When he took it off, he just stared. She covered up in embarrassment.

"Sorry for having a flat chest you idiot." She said.

"I don't care about your chest size." He said.

"Then why were you staring at me?" She asked.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Its just you look so beautiful like that, I couldn't help it." He said. She blushed when he said that. He took her hands away from her chest and put his mouth around her right nipple and started sucking. She moaned when he did this. She placed a hand on his head.

"That feels so good, Rito." Nana moaned. She stroked his head as he sucked her nipple. He gave it a playful little bit and Nana moaned loudly in response. He lifted his head slightly and kissed her. As he was kissing her, he began taking off her skirt and panties. _He's fast!_ Nana thought when she realized what he did. He broke the kiss and took off his pants and boxers. She blushed at this. It was the first time she had seen a guy naked before. She noticed that his dick was already erect.

He quickly pushed her down and placed it at her wet pussy. He began pushing in and Nana screamed in pain. Rito stopped for a bit.

"Please, just get it over with quickly." She pleaded. He nodded and went in all the way with a swift motion and Nana started crying from the pain. Rito held her close and began kissing her to calm her down. After a few minutes she settled down and he began to move.

Nana gasped. There was no more pain and the pleasure was bigger than she imagined it to be. He was thrusting and sending waves of pleasers through her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to go even deeper.

"Rito! Rito! Rito!" Nana chanted his name as he thrust into her faster and harder. Then, she felt something strange. There was a growing sensation in her gut.

"Nana, I'm about to come." Rito said. He could tell by the way she was acting that she was close too. He gave a few more quick thrusts and he could feel Nana come. Her juices covering his dick and her walls clamping around his dick. It was too much for him and he came. Nana gasped as she felt his sperm fill her womb.

"How was it Nana?" Rito asked.

"It was amazing, Rito. It was nothing like I imagined." She said, trying to catch her breath. Rito lied down and she lay down next to him.

"So I wonder where everyone is." Rito said.

"Well it looks like we won't have any dinner tonight." Nana said.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Well I'm about to go to bed, want to sleep with me?"

"Sure." She said. "Well it was nice having the house all to ourselves, right? You and I are the only ones here right now."

"True." He said. "Good night, Nana."

"Night, Rito." She said and the two fell asleep in each others arms.

Outside Rito's door was a dark figure listening to everything going on. It walked away and left.

I hope you liked this chapter. I will update this story as long as I get some review.

If you have ideas for a chapter, tell me and I'll try to put them into the story.

Thank you for the reviews you guys. I'm glad you like it.

Please Review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy

Morning sun came in through the window. Yawning, Nana woke up, completely dazed and sore. She noticed she was sleeping in Rito's arms. She smiled. She got up, then noticed she was naked. _Why am I naked? _she thought. _What! Rito's naked too! Why? What's going on? _She began scratching her head. Suddenly, she remembered everything that happened last night. _Oh my god! _she thought. _How did that happen. I can't believe I actually did that with this beast! _She looked over at him. He looked so peaceful. Nana decided not to worry about it. She put her arms back around Rito and went back to sleep.

"Rito." Lala was opening the door. She looked on the bed and saw Nana and Rito sleeping together. "Hehe. She finally decided to sleep in Rito's bed with him, huh." She giggled. She decided to leave them alone. She closed the door quietly. She was happy for her sister, but at the same time, she was sad. She left them.

Rito woke up, and saw Nana in his arms. He blushed when he remembered what happened last night. He admired her beautiful, sleeping face and ran a finger gently across her cheek. Not wanting to wake her up, he decided to stay there till she woke up.

Down stairs, Mikan was starting to make breakfast. Lala came down stairs and sat down at the table.

"Breakfast won't be ready for a while, Lala." Mikan said.

"I know." Lala responded. She was looking at the table the whole time.

"Lala, are you ok?" Mikan asked, walking over to her. She put her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. I feel weird." Tears started forming on her face. She quickly wiped them away.

"You want to talk about it?" Mikan asked. Lala nodded. "So, what happened?"

"I was just going to see Rito and I saw him sleeping with Nana." She said. Mikan looked surprised.

"Wait! With Nana? Are you sure it wasn't Momo?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lala said. Mikan put her hand on her head and began thinking.

"Oh, I think I understand now." Mikan said. "You might be jealous."

"But why? I never feel like this when Momo sleeps in his bed." Lala looked at Mikan, confused.

"Maybe it's because Nana has never done this before and your more used to seeing Momo there." Mikan said.

"I don't get what you just said, but thanks for helping." Lala said, smiling. _Good because I have no idea what I said either, _Mikan thought.

Nana yawned and woke up again.

"Good morning, Nana." Rito said. She looked over at him wit tired eyes.

"Oh. Good morning, Rito." She said. They let go of each other, blushing. They got dressed and went down stairs. They sat down at the table and Lala threw her arms around Rito.

"Good morning, Lala." Rito said, hugging her back. Mikan put the food on the table and Lala let go to eat breakfast. Momo and Celine joined shortly after.

"I'm going out for a while, see you all later." Rito said after he finished breakfast. He walked out the door. He was walking out of his house and saw Haruna Sairenji. "Haruna!" He yelled over to her. She looked over at him and waved. He ran over to her. "Are you doing anything today?" he asked her.

"Umm, not really." She said.

"You want to hang with me then?" He asked, blushing.

"Sure." She said. Her cheeks were bright red. They kept walking while they talked.

_What came over me? _Nana asked her self. _Why did we do that? I'm so confused._

"What's wrong, Nana?" Lala asked.

"Oh, nothing." She lied.

"So, what do you want to do, Rito?" Haruna asked. Rito hadn't thought about that. He was just enjoying the walk they were sharing.

"Oh, umm, I don't know. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Want to go shopping with me then?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. She took him to a clothes shop first. She was looking at dresses.

"Which one do you think would look better on me?" She asked, holding up two dresses. Rito looked at them. One was white and the other was red. He pointed at the white one. She went to the changing room and tried it on. She came out and he blushed. He thought she looked beautiful. "So, how does it look?" She asked.

"You look amazing." Rito said. She blushed.

"Thanks." Haruna said. Her face was turning bright red. She went back in the changing room and changed back into her normal clothes. She put it back where she found it.

"Why are you putting it back? Don't like it?" He asked.

"No, I just don't have any money." She said.

"I'll buy it for you then and I won't take no for an answer." He told her. Her face turned red.

"Thank you so much, Yuuki." She said. After they bought the dress, they went to a different store.

"If you want anything, I'll buy it for you." He told her.

"No, I don't want to bother you." She said.

"Please. It won't bother me." He said.

"Well if you insist, then ok." She said. They went shopping for about an hour.

"Want to get something to eat, Sairenji." Rito asked.

"Sure, I'm getting pretty hungry. Where should we eat?" Haruna asked.

"Why not… there." Rito said, pointing to a seafood restaurant.

"Ok." She said.

"Momo. Where were you yesterday?" Nana asked.

"I was out shopping with Lala and Mikan. Why do you ask?" Momo responded.

"I was looking for you all day yesterday. Why didn't you all take me?" Nana complained.

"Because." Momo said.

"Because what?" Nana asked, getting annoyed.

"It's a secret." She said, slyly.

"Well then why were you out so late? All the stores close by 9:00p.m and you were out past 10:00p.m." She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's also a secret." She said. She walked away, leaving an angry Nana.

"Thanks for lunch, Yuuki." Haruna said.

"No problem." Rito said.

"Do you want to spend the night at my house?" She asked him.

"Umm, sure." Rito said, blushing. "So let's continue shopping for now."

"Yeah, sure." She said, her face as red as a tomato. They went to an antique shop, some more clothes shops, and they went to a steak house for dinner. When the sun started setting, they started walking to Haruna's house. "Thank you for today, Rito." She said.

"No problem." He said. When they got to her house, there was a note on the door.

"What's this?" Haruna asked, looking at it.

_Dear Haruna,_

_I'm going to be gone for a week. Take care of yourself ok._

_Love,_

_Akiho_

"S-so I guess it'll just be y-you and m-m-me" She stammered, her face flushed.

"Y-y-yeah." He replied. They walked in and sat down on the couch in the den.

"Momo" Lala called.

"Yeah, what is it?" Momo asked.

"Is everything ready?" Lala asked.

"Yeah. I got it done a while ago." She said, smiling.

"Both of them are done?" Lala asked.

"I'll do the other one after this one is over." Momo said.

"Ok then. Just make sure it gets done." She said.

"So what do you want to do, Yuuki?" Haruna asked.

"I don't know." Rito said.

"Ok then. I need to talk to you then." She said.

"About what?" Rito asked. He looked at her and saw a serious look in her eyes.

"Who do you really love? Lala or me? Or is it Momo?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? Why this all of a sudden? And why would you think I love Momo more than you or Lala?" He asked.

"Well, that's because, umm." She stammered. "I saw you and Momo, umm, well…" She was turning red and she began fidgeting. "I saw you two… h-h-having s-s-sex the other day." She said quickly.

"WHAT!" Rito yelled. "Why were you watching us?"

"I only saw a little bit, then I closed the door and listened." She said. "I'm sorry."

"Why were you there?" Rito asked, trying not to yell.

"I'm sorry. I was coming to tell you something and Mikan told me you went to bed." She said, looking away.

"What did you want to tell me then?" He asked, calming down.

"Lala told me that you love both her and me." She said.

"Yeah and…?" Rito asked.

"Well she also told me you two had sex as well." She said. "And she also told me we should it as well." Her face was really red.

"Y-y-you and me. H-have s-s-s-sex!" He stammered.

"I understand if you don't want to." She said. She had a disappointed look on her face.

"N-no. I do. I-I just never expected to hear that from you." He said.

"Oh, s-s-so you want to then?" She asked. She was really nervous. She was really nervous. It would be the first time for her, while Rito has already had sex with Lala, and Momo (Nana as well but she doesn't know about that.) He took her over to her room and they started to get undressed.

"Lala, we need to get rid of Nana tomorrow for an hour." Momo said, walking into Lala's room.

"Your right. But how?" Lala asked. They looked at each other.

"What are you two plotting?" Mikan asked, coming in the door.

"Perfect timing, Mikan. We need you to keep Nana away tomorrow for an hour. After Rito comes home, take her out and do some stuff." Lala said.

"Why?" Mikan asked. Lala whispered to her. "Oh really. Wait then why is Momo planning it?" Lala whispered to her again. "Oh ok. I guess that makes a little sense. I'll do it then." Mikan said.

"Yay, thanks, Mikan!" Lala said, jumping up and down while hugging Mikan.

"Are you ready, Sairenji?" Rito asked her.

"Not yet Yuuki. I want you to call me by my first name first." She said.

"I won't unless you call me by my first name." He told her.

"O-ok. Please call me by my first name, Rito." She said, blushing.

"So are you ready now, Haruna?" Rito said.

"Yeah, Rito." She said. He nodded and began plunging into her, slowly. She began cringing in pain. Rito saw this and stopped.

"Are you ok, Haruna." He asked her.

"Yeah, please don't stop." She said. He nodded and continued. He reached her hymen and stopped. He looked at her. She nodded and braced herself. He broke it with one thrust and she clung to him. He looked at her and saw tears. He tears in her eyes. He wiped her tears away and waited, staying as still as he could. She looked at him and nodded when the pain left. He began moving out then back in slowly. Haruna felt small waves of pleasure go through her and moaned.

"How is it?" Rito asked.

"It's amazing. Please go faster, Rito." She said. He nodded and began moving faster. She felt a serge of pleasure go through her body and she screamed with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She was moaned with pleasure each time he thrust into her. She never felt so good in her life. She was making love with the man she loved and it felt great. "Rito! Rito!" She moaned.

"Oh, Haruna!" He moaned. She was really tight and it felt amazing. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her face was covered in pure bliss. He loved how beautiful she looked. She opened her eyes and looked into his. He began to thrust even faster and she closed her eyes again and moaned loud. He began to feel weird and he knew he was almost done.

"Rito, I feel weird." She moaned. He looked at her and thrust into her deeper and that sent her over the edge. She screamed his name as she came. The feeling of her warm cum on his dick made him come too. She screamed as she felt his cum fill her womb.

"That was amazing, Haruna." Rito panted. He got off of her and laid down next to her.

"Yeah, same here." Haruna painted. He looked into her eyes. They moved closer to each other until their faces were inches apart. They stared at each other. Rito closed the distance and began to kiss her. _My first kiss. _Haruna though to herself. _As long as it was with Rito I'm happy. _She smiled into the kiss and let his tongue explore her mouth. They broke the kiss and fell asleep.

A shadowy figure outside the door walked away after listening to everything.

I hope you liked it. It wasn't as good as I thought it would be.

Review and tell me if it was good or not.

Ideas always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter.

I would like to thank the people who have reviewed so far. And to answer a question, yes, I do plan to (try to) include everyone.

Enjoy

Rito woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He got out of bed, got dressed and answered it.

"Hello." Rito answered in a dream like state.

"Rito, you need to come home now." Lala's voice came from the other end.

"Huh, Rito?" Haruna woke up. She looked over at Rito who was on the phone.

"Oh and bring Haruna with you. Bye." Lala told him.

"Ok. Bye." Rito said as he hung up. Haruna got dressed and walked over to him.

"What was that?" She asked. She yawned and stretched her arms out.

"Lala told me to come back and bring you with me." He said. She nodded. They put on their shoes and began walking to Rito's house.

"Did you get him?" Momo asked.

"He should be on his way." Lala said. "Is Mikan awake?"

"Yeah." Momo said.

"I'm home." Rito called as he and Haruna walked in the door. Lala ran down and gave them each a hug.

"Mikan." Lala called.

"I'm on it." She called back. She walked into Nana and Momo's room and got Nana up. "Hey, Nana. Want to go out for awhile?"

"No." Nana said.

"Good. Then get dressed and lets go." Mikan said. She picked Nana up and dressed her. "Now let's go!"

"I said I don't want to." Nana said. Mikan didn't listen and dragged her out the door. Lala gathered everyone else upstairs and told them the plan.

"Stop. I want to go back to sleep." Nana said. "What's your problem?"

"Come on, Nana. We're going to have a good time!" Mikan said, still dragging Nana.

"Why now?" She asked Mikan.

"Because something else is going on later." She replied. Nana decided to give up and go along with what they were going to do. Mikan took them to a clothes store first. They went around trying stuff on. Mikan tried a pair of jean shorts, a pink tank top, and a pair of sun glasses. She got Nana to try it on as well. After trying stuff on, they bought some of the outfits and went on to the next shop.

"Where are we going now, Mikan?" Nana asked. Mikan pointed to a grocery store.

"Can you help me shop for some food?" Mikan asked.

"I guess." Nana said. They walked in and bought the food they would need for the next few days. "So, now where?" She asked. Mikan took her to a department store.

"Ok, we only have a little bit of time to get ready." Lala said. "Momo, call everyone and tell them to get here as fast as they can." Momo nodded. "Haruna, Rito, help me get the place ready." They nodded and everyone got to work. Momo called Risa, Mio, Yami, Run, Saruyama, and Oshizu and told them to come quickly. Rito, Haruna, and Lala were busy cleaning and putting things up. After about 10 minutes, everyone who Momo called had arrived at the house and Lala put them to work to finish with preparations.

"So now where, Mikan?" Nana asked. They both have hands full of bags.

"Lets go get lunch." Mikan suggested. Nana nodded and they went to go find a place to eat.

"Ok, good job everyone." Lala said. "Now all we need to do is wait for Mikan to bring Nana back." They all nodded and hid somewhere.

"Say, Nana. After lunch, want to go home?" Mikan asked.

"Yesh. That would befine." Nana said, mouth full of food. Mikan giggled. They both finished and Mikan paid.

"Ready to go?" Mikan asked. Nana nodded and they started to walk home. "I'll be right with you, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok." Nana said. Mikan went into the bathroom and called Lala.

"We're coming home now." Mikan said. "You guys all done?"

"Yeah. Come on back." Lala said. "Bye."

"Bye." Mikan said.

"Ok everyone, they're coming back. Get ready." Lala said.

"Ready to go, Nana?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah." She said. They began walking back to the house. "Thanks, Mikan. I had fun." Nana said.

"No problem." Mikan said.

"We should do this again sometime." She said.

"Yeah." Mikan said. The two smiled. Dark, ominous, clouds formed and it started pouring down rain. "We need to hurry, Nana." She said. The two soaked girls began running back to the house. They ran into the gate and got in the house as fast as they could. They walked into the den and sat down on the couch.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, coming out of their hiding places. Nana screamed and fell of the couch. Mikan just sat there, smiling. Nana looked around and saw streamers and balloons everywhere. She saw a banner that said, "Happy Birthday Nana and Momo"

"What?" She said, confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Momo asked. "We all decided to throw a party. Me, Lala, and Rito all planed it."

"Wait? Why did you plan it?" Nana asked. "It's your party too, right?"

"That's right, Nana." Lala said. "But right after me and Rito finished the plans, she came in and saw them. So instead of finding something else to do for your birthdays, we decided to let her help."

"Fine then." Nana said.

"That's also why we didn't take you shopping with us." Mikan said. "We were shopping for some gifts for you. I also got Momo some stuff, so I couldn't get home on time to make dinner. I didn't want her to find out what I got her."

"Ok. Makes a little more sense, I guess." Nana said.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Saruyama said. "Lets get started already."

"I actually agree with Saruyama." Risa said.

"Ok!" Lala said. Everyone started to get into the party snacks. Saruyama walked over to Rito.

"So how's your break been?" He said, with a sly smile.

"Weirder than you can imagine." Rito said.

"Really?" Saruyama said, his smile fading away. "Mines been so boring. My parents have been having our relatives visit. It's so boring. This party is the only interesting thing so far." He sighed and put his hand on Rito's shoulder. "Your so lucky. You have all these girls fawning over you and I've got no one." He took his hands off Rito's shoulder and walked away to get some more food. Nana walked over to Rito.

"Thanks. That was nice of you and Lala to plan this." Nana said with a slight blush.

"No problem." Rito said. Lala came over to them.

"Happy birthday, little sister." Lala said. " How do you like it?"

"It's good. Thanks, big sister." She said.

"That's good. Rito, come with me." Lala said, dragging him away. Nana watched as she dragged the helpless Rito away.

"Well, well. Would you look at that." Risa said, coming up behind Haruna and grabbing her breasts. "Looks like you've grown, Haruna." She said seductively. Haruna struggled to get away, but Risa was too strong. "Your so cute Haruna." Risa said, letting go.

Risa was going around with Mio, groping everyone they could get their hands on. Mikan was talking with Yami. Saruyama was watching Risa and Mio. Oshizu was eating and talking with Haruna. Celine was running around, eating while Peke tried to keep her away from the soda. Lala was sitting on the couch, clinging to Rito. Nana and Momo talked with some of the people. Mikan got up and went into the kitchen. The lights went off and she came out with a birthday cake. Everyone began singing while she lit the candles. There was 30 candles (15 for Nana and 15 for Momo) on the cake, so it took awhile to light.

"Make a wish you two." Mikan said, putting the cake on the table. The two sisters closed her eyes and blew out their candles. Mikan began to cut the cake and gave the two a pick for the first piece. After they got their pieces, everyone else went and got their own slice of cake.

"Oh my." Oshizu said. "If I eat too much of this, I'll get fat."

"How can you get fat?" Rito asked. "Isn't your body artificial?"

"I guess you have a point, Rito." She said. "But Mikado said this body can do everything a normal human body can do." She looked at Rito and smiled before walking away. Everyone was enjoying the cake.

"What kind of cake it this?" Yami asked Mikan.

"It's half chocolate, half vanilla." Mikan said. Yami nodded and continued eating.

"I agree with Oshizu." Mio said. "If I eat too much, I will get fat." She had finished her first piece and was going for another one.

"Why don't we let those two open their presents while we eat?" Lala said. Everyone, with mouths full of cake, nodded. Everyone sat down somewhere while Mikan gave Nana and Momo their presents. Nana opened hers first. She got some chocolates from Saruyama. She got a pink t-shirt and matching pants from Mio. She got an invention that would help dry her off after a shower from Lala. She got a bright red jacket from Momo. She got a gold necklace from Rito. She got some shirts and pants from Oshizu, Haruna, and Mikado. And she got some sexy underwear from Risa (which she blushed when she opened them).

"Thanks you guys." She said, she glared at Risa who just slyly smiled back. Momo opened her presents next. She got some chocolates from Saruyama as well. She got an invention to store her brushes and other things of the sort in a small container from Lala. She got a makeup kit from Mio. She got some outfits from Mikan, Oshizu, Haruna, and Mikado. She got a bright green jacket from Rito. And she also got some sexy underwear from Risa (she held them up, looked at Rito, and winked, making him shiver).

"Thanks everyone." Momo said. "I wish Mikado was here so we could thank her too."

"I'll tell her." Oshizu said.

"Thanks." The twins said in unison. After they finished opening presents, everyone continued to talk amongst each other. Celine ran up to Nana and sat in her lap. Nana looked down at her and smiled. Rito had his arms around Lala, who was sitting on his lap while Haruna talked to them. Oshizu and Mio were pigging out on cake while Risa watched them, shaking her head. Saruyama was just eating cake, party food and drinking soda. Celine got up off of Nana's lap and ran over to Rito. She tried to get on his lap at first but couldn't because Lala was there, so she climbed onto Rito's shoulder and hugged his head. Lala and Haruna giggled when she did this. Rito smiled, took a hand, and patted her on the back, causing her to give a little burp. Lala and Haruna continued giggling while Rito looked at Celine with a surprised look on his face. Celine just smiled and gave her usual "Mao."

"She really is cute." Haruna said. Lala nodded in agreement. The party continued till 9:00 p.m. After everyone left, Rito, Lala, Mikan, and the twins started cleaning up. While cleaning up, Rito saw Oshizu lying on the floor.

"Oshizu, parties over. You should go home now." Rito said, shaking her a little. She didn't move. "You can't sleep here." She didn't move. "Don't tell me she left without her body." He wined. "Guys, I'm going out. Oshizu forgot her body, so I'll take it to her."

"Ok." The four girls said, still cleaning up. Rito picked her up and carried her out the door. He went on his way to Mikado's place to give her Oshizu's body. When he got to her house, he rang the door bell.

"Come in." A voice said. Rito walked in and looked around.

"Mikado?" Rito called.

"She's out right now. It's just me." Oshizu came up to him, making him jump a little.

"You left your body at our place, Oshizu." He told her. She looked at him confused until she saw he was holding her body.

"Oh, Rito you scamp." She giggled. "What do you think your doing to my body?" She blushed a little.

"I'm bringing it back to you." He said.

"Then why are you touching my body like that?" She asked.

"Like wha-!" Rito said as he realized one of his hands was on one of her breasts. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" He said, adjusting himself so his hand wasn't on it anymore. It started to pour down rain again, this time with some high winds and thunder and lightening.

"Oh my." Oshizu said. "You better stay here till the storm stops." Rito put her body down and she went back in it. "Remember what I told you earlier?" She asked him.

"Which part?" He asked.

"About my body." She said, smiling and moving closer.

"O-oh that." He said, flustered. She moved closer till their bodies were touching. Rito's face was beat red and he didn't know what was going on. She giggled and began rubbing her body against his. "What's with you Oshizu?" He asked. "Your acting strange." Her behavior was worrying him and making him nervous.

"Nothing." She replied. "I'm just expressing my feelings for you."

"Say what?" said a confused Rito.

"I asked Mikado how to show my affection for a guy I like." She said. "She told me what to do."

"Well why are you practicing on me?" He asked.

"Still as clueless as ever Rito." She said. "I'm not practicing on you. It is you." Her face turned slightly red.

"What did she tell you to do?" He asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Well, since she knew it was you, it was easy." She said. "She told me to leave my body at your party and that when you come to bring it back, find a way to get you to stay. The weather made that part a lot easier."

"So you left your body at the party on purpose?" Rito asked, a little ticked off.

"Yeah. Your mad at me now, aren't you. Sorry." She said.

"It doesn't matter now." He said. "I might as well stay here for the night."

"Oh no." Lala said. "I hope Rito's not out in that storm."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Mikan said. The phone rang and Lala rushed to answer it.

"Rito, is that you!" Lala said franticly into the phone.

"Yes, Lala. Settle down. I'm staying at doctor Mikado's place for the night. See you all in the morning or when the storm settles down." Rito said.

"Oh, ok Rito." Lala said, a little disappointed. "Bye. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Rito said as they hung up. Lala walked back into the den.

"Where is he?" Mikan asked.

"He's staying at Mikado's place for the night." Lala said. Mikan finished cleaning up and sat next to Lala.

"Sorry. I know you had plans with him tonight." Mikan said.

"How did you know?" Lala asked, surprised. Mikan giggled.

"I saw them when you asked me to distract Nana yesterday." She said. She put a hand on Lala's lap and smiled. "You can do it tomorrow."

"Yeah, your right, Mikan." Lala said. She walked upstairs and went into her room. She took her clothes off and went to bed.

"Well I guess I'm stuck here for a while." Rito said.

"We're going to have so much fun." Oshizu said. "I got some advice from Risa on how to have fun with just two people." _Oh god no. _Rito thought. _If it's advice from Risa, it can't be good. Epically if it on having "fun" with just two people. _Rito grew a scared look on his face. "What's wrong, Rito?" She asked him. He snapped out of his trance and looked at her.

"Sorry about that. I was just out of it." Rito said.

"You ready to have some fun then Rito?" Oshizu asked excitedly.

"Umm, sure." Rito said. She took him by the arm and dragged him to her room. She smiled and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and she smiled.

"I really like you Rito. You're the nicest guy I know." She said. He smiled. Without warning, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him. His eyes were wide with surprise. His eyes grew wider as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue explored his mouth as he gave in and kissed her back. She broke the kiss and looked at him. "Wow. This is embarrassing to admit, but that was the first time I've ever kissed someone. Even when I was alive, I never kissed anyone before." She said blushing.

"Really?" Rito asked.

"Yeah." She said, her face turning redder. Then, Rito came back to his senses.

"Wait. Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Sorry. I never got to do that while I was alive, so I just wanted to try it just once." She said. She let go of him and looked down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"Ok good. I thought you were mad at me." He said, pulling her back into a hug.

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" She asked.

"When did I say I was mad?" Rito asked.

"I thought you were mad at me for doing that." Oshizu said.

"I'm not mad." He said, smiling. "It just caught me off guard, that's all." She smiled back and put her arms back around him.

"So, you want to have some fun." She asked. He sighed.

"Sure, I guess." He said. He had a nervous look on his face. She looked at him and put her hands between his legs, causing him to jump back a little. A sly smile formed across her face as she advanced towards him. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other one between his legs. She moved even closer, allowing her kimono to slid off a little bit. She wiggled around a bit, letting it drop below her stomach, revealing her slender breasts. Rito looked at them and blushed.

"So, you like what you see?" She asked. Rito didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes." She giggled, letting her kimono slid all the way off. She then took Rito's shirt off and put her hand against his chest. She listened to his heart beat raise when she did that. She giggled. She took off his pants and threw them aside. She then steadily removed his erection from his boxers. She looked at it with awe. She leaned in and licked it, causing Rito to gasp. She licked it a few more times before putting her mouth around it. Rito moaned with pure pleasure. He could feel her soft, smooth lips rubbing against his cock. Her tongue danced around his dick as she worked it in and out of her mouth.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Rito asked.

"Risa told me what to do." Oshizu answered. Rito was about to say something but didn't when she continued to suck him again. She never tasted anything like it. It wasn't sweet, and the taste wasn't the best, but it had a unique flavor that she fell in love with. Rito felt a weird sensation in his stomach and knew he was close. Before he could say anything he came in her mouth. Her eyes widened at the warm liquid now in her mouth. It was a bit salty, but she swallowed it all.

"That was amazing, Oshizu." Rito panted. Right as he said that, she flung her panties into his face and positioned herself above him. He pulled the underwear off his face just in time to see her impale herself with his dick, breaking her barrier. She screamed in pain. _Wow!_ Rito thought. _Mikado really did make this body realistic._ She threw her arms around him and held on to him as tight as she could. He put his arms around her and stroked her gently to calm her down a bit. Once the pain left, she began to move again. Pleasure began to ripple through her body. She never felt anything like this before.

"Oh, Rito!" Oshizu moaned. She started moving faster. That caused the pleasure to build up more. The room soon filled with a symphony of moans. Rito was having a hard time controlling himself. He took his hands, put them around her waist, and used them to make her go faster. Her artificial body felt very real. Oshizu felt like she had finally gone on to heaven. Suddenly, a weird sensation welled up in her body. After a few more thrusts, she came, driving Rito over the edge. He came and filled her up, making some overflow.

"That was so good, Oshizu." Rito said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." She panted. "Risa was right. I did everything she told me to do and that was a lot of fun." Rito's eyes widened, realizing that it Risa's advice that made her do this. He sighed. That girl needed to stop poisoning the minds of innocent girls.

Outside in the rain, a shadowy figure with an umbrella stood, watching the whole thing. It walked away like it always did, no one knowing it was there.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took forever to write so I hope it turned out ok.

Ideas are always welcomed.

Next chapter will be coming very soon.

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

And here's chapter 5. sorry for the wait. And Yui wasn't at the party for a reason. You'll find out later, don't worry.

Please enjoy

Rito woke up and yawned. He looked outside. It was still raining, but there was no wind or lightening. He got up and dressed. Oshizu noticed him getting up and looked at him.

"Be careful on the way home, Rito." She told him. Rito ran as fast as he could through the rain. He had no coat, no umbrella, not even a jacket. He almost slipped a few times on the way home. When he got home and walked in the door, Lala came up to him and smacked him.

"Ow. What the hell was that for, Lala?" Rito asked, rubbing his cheek. He had been smacked plenty of times, but never by Lala.

"What the hell were you doing out in the rain with no protection?" She shot back. Tears were welling up in her eyes and her face was red.

"L-Lala, are you ok?" He asked with concern. The tears in her eyes began falling as she rushed into his arms.

"I was so worried about you, you idiot." She choked. He put his arms around her and caressed her hair as she cried.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Lala." He said.

"Well never do it again." She said, burring her face into his chest. He lifted her face off of is chest and pulled her into a quick, tender kiss. Lala looked him in the eyes and smiled a bit. They went up to Rito's room and he began to take off his wet clothes. Lala gave him a wolf whistle just to tease him. He blushed slightly and put on some dry clothes. "Rito, we need to talk real quick." Lala said.

"About what?" Rito asked.

"We can't let Zastin or my dad find out." She said. "Especially not my dad!"

"What's going on?" He asked. "Why can't they find out?"

"Zastin just shouldn't find out till later, but my dad can **NEVER** find out, understand?" She said. Rito gulped and nodded. Lala's serious face became nervous all of a sudden. "Rito…" She began. She looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I'm pregnant." A few seconds after those words left her lips, Rito fainted.

When Rito came to, he was on the couch in the den.

"Are you ok, Rito?" Lala asked him.

"Yeah." He said. "I just had a weird dream."

"Oh. If your talking about me being pregnant, then it wasn't a dream." She said nervously.

"Oh god no." He said franticly. "This can't be happening." He had gotten up and started to pace around.

"What's wrong, Rito?" Mikan asked as she walked in the room. Rito just kept pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. She looked at Lala.

"Oh. I think he's worried because I'm pregnant." She said.

"YOU'RE PR-" Mikan was cut off by Lala putting her hand over her mouth.

"We can't let Zastin know yet and we can never let my father find out." Lala told her. She let go of her and Mikan turned around and looked at Lala. Her eyes were shinning.

"That's good news for you, Lala." Mikan said. "Are we going to tell your sisters?"

"When they are both awake, yeah." Lala said. She looked over at Rito, who was still pacing about. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, snapping him out of his senses. "Rito, I'm scared." She said. He turned around and put his arms around her.

"I'm right here with you." He said.

"Thanks." Lala said, tightening her grip around him. Mikan went back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast. After about 5 minutes, they let go of each other and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Rito finished his in a hurry and went upstairs to his room, not noticing Nana or Momo. He stayed in his room for about 10 minutes, thinking. Suddenly, Nana came bursting through the door and put him in a head lock.

"What the hell were you thinking, doing that to our sister!" She growled in his ear. "Oh no!" She let go of him. She was remembering what happened the other day. "Why the hell did I have sex with you that day?" She asked herself.

"Oh, so that's what you did while we were gone?" Momo said coming in.

"But why?" She asked. "Why did I act that way with him?"

"That's easy." Lala said coming in. "You like him but deny it. By staying close to him for an extended period of time those bottled up feelings re-emerged as lust, causing you to act like that." Nana looked at Lala in confusion. "Also, our species tend to act that way when were alone with someone of the opposite gender." Lala added. "It's just instinct. Nana, Momo, please leave. I would like to talk to Rito, alone." Nana and Momo obeyed and left. "Sorry, Rito. I meant to tell you earlier, but-" Lala began.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry." Rito cut her off. He went over to Lala and hugged her. She looked at him and smiled.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Lala told him. She embraced him tightly. "I'm really happy about this."

"You are?" Rito asked. She nodded and kissed him. They stayed like that for a while.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Nana said, pacing about frantically. "Why did I do that with that beast?"

"What's wrong with you?" Momo asked, coming in. Nana looked over at her quickly and stopped her pacing.

"What do you think?" Nana said quickly, continuing her pacing. Momo just laughed a little to her self and left her alone.

Rito and Lala had come out of his room and went down stairs. Half way down the steps, they heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it." Rito said, running to answer it before it stopped ringing. "Hello." He said.

"Oh, hey Rito." A voice said on the other side. It was Mio.

"Mio?" Rito asked. "You need to talk to Lala?"

"No. You're the one I was trying to reach." She said. "I tried calling your cell, but you wouldn't answer."

"Oh. Sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's alright." She said.

"So, what do you need?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me today. The café is closed right now and Risa and Haruna both said they were busy." She said.

"Why me?" Rito asked. "Why not Lala? Or Yui? Or Oshizu?"

"Because I want to hang out with you." Mio said.

"Maybe. Let me check." Rito said.

"Oh. Does Lala have you on a chain?" She teased. Rito's face turned red and he grumbled.

"Lala. I'm going out for awhile. Is that ok with you or do you want me to stay here with you?" Rito asked.

"You can go out if you want, but I want you all day tomorrow." Lala said.

"Ok." Rito said. "Sure, why not Mio. I've got nothing else to do today."

"Good." Mio said. "Meet me in front of the café I work at. I'll be waiting." She hung up and Rito got dressed and went out. He tried to remember where the café was. He got lost a few times before he found it. Mio was standing there waiting for him. "There you are. What took you so long?" She said as he walked up.

"Got lost." He said. She giggled a bit. She grabbed his arm and started dragging him. "Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"You'll see." She said.

Lala walked into Nana and Momo's room and saw Nana pacing about.

"What's wrong, Nana?" Lala asked. "Your not worried about having sex with Rito are you? If you are, don't worry. You'll be just fine."

"I'll be just fine?" She said, annoyed. "I don't want to get pregnant like you!" Tears started forming in her eyes. Lala looked at her a while and giggled. She gave her a pat on the head and left.

"Where are we?" Rito asked. It looked like a big apartment building. It was brightly colored and looked like it was designed by a kid.

"It was an apartment, then it was turned into a daycare. Now it is completely abandoned." She said. He looked at her, then back to the building.

"So why are we here?" He asked.

"We are going to explore it of course." She said. "I was going to come here with Risa, but she couldn't come. I didn't want to go in alone so I thought I would bring a big strong man to protect me." She put on the cutest face she could as she said that last sentence. Rito sighed.

"Ok, so let's go." He said.

"Not yet. We need to wait till night. We can also get some more people to come with us later. But for now, I'm just going to spend some time with you." She said. She took her arm and started dragging him around again. She took him shopping. She took him out to lunch as well. She made him pay for everything. They started walking around randomly just to pass the time. She still had a tight grip on Rito's arm.

"Can you please let go of my arm. It looks like we're a couple." He said.

"Aww. You don't like me?" She decided to tease him.

"I just don't want people to think we're a couple or anything." He said.

"So. Don't worry about it." She said.

"Fine." Rito said. They went back to Mio's place. She took them to her room. "W-why are we here?" Rito asked.

"Why do you think?" She asked seductively. She scooted closer to him.

"I-I-I don't know." He said nervously. He backed away a little but she pulled him back.

"Then I'll tell you why." She said. Rito's face was red and he was a little scared. "We're going to…" She started. She moved closer. She began to reach into her shirt and Rito grew even more scared. She smiled at him as she pulled something out slowly. "see who else wants to come with us." She said, pulling her cell out of her shirt. He sighed with relief. "What did you think I was going to say?" She teased. "Oh, I know, you naughty boy. You want to take it to the next level, don't you?" she giggled.

"N-no. I-" Rito began.

"I know, don't worry. I couldn't help but tease you" She said. She called everyone, but only Haruna, Oshizu, and Momo agreed to come. "Lets go wait for them at the building." She said, dragging him along before he could say anything. They waited for them at the building for 10 minutes before anyone came. Momo came first, then Haruna, finally, Oshizu. After everyone arrived, they went into the building.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Haruna asked.

"No." Mio said. They started on the first floor. They went into the first room. It seemed to be a play area. There was lots of toys scattered to the floor. They looked around and found a chalk board with some doodles on it. Rito tripped on some toy and fell down. Haruna helped him up and they continued on to the next room. The next three rooms seemed like play areas, each for different age groups. The next room was almost completely empty. All that was in there was some blankets. The next room was just a storage room.

"I don't think we should be doing this." Haruna said.

"It's too late to say that now." Mio said. They continued on to the second floor. It was pretty much the same as the first floor, but there was 2 empty rooms. They proceeded on to the third floor. The first room looked like someone's office. They looked around on the desk. There was a computer that looked like it hadn't been used for years. There was also some papers, pens, and a name tag that was illegible. They went to the next room. It looked like a lounge. There was a fridge and a microwave that both still worked. They looked in the fridge but it was empty. There was some nice comfy sofa and an oddment. Rito put his feet up on it and it broke. Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry." He said. the next room was also a lounge. The next 3 rooms were storage rooms. They got to the stairs. There was rope and a sign.

"What does that sign say." Momo and Haruna asked.

"It say's "Danger. Do Not Proceed." Mio said. She went under it and signaled everyone to come up with her.

"It say's it's dangerous up there." Haruna said.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Oshizu said. They went up to the next floor. One of the steps broke when Rito stepped on it. He quickly recovered and they continued up. The next floor was filled with apartment rooms. As was the next floor. They explored each room they came across. The 6th floor was totally ruined. They explored the first room. Rito was in the kitchen while Mio was in the master bedroom. The rest were in the living room.

"Hey Rito come here." Mio said. Rito went into the room. Right when he got next to Mio, the floor below her broke.

"AHH!" She screamed in surprise. Rito grabbed her arm before she fell all the way. He was about to pull her up when the floor below him broke too. The rest came in, hearing all the screaming. They saw the hole where Rito and Mio fell.

"Don't worry, we'll come find you." Haruna yelled down the hole. They all walked out of the room and began to search for them in the floor below.

"Where are we?" Rito asked, dazed. He looked and saw Mio laying in on top of him. It took him 5 seconds to realize her crotch was in his face. He screamed and Mio jumped up. She looked at him all red faced.

"Oh, so you noticed." She said, blushing a little. He nodded and her face turned slightly red. "You pervert." She said teasingly.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. "You're the one not wearing any panties!"

"Yeah, I guess your right." She giggled. "Looks like we fell down quite a bit." He nodded in agreement. She looked over at him, then noticed a bulge in his pants.

"W-what are you doing?" Rito asked as she unzipped his pants.

"What do you think?" She asked. She took his hard member out of his boxers and positioned herself on top of it. She went down quickly and started moving up and down on it. "Don't worry. Risa Broke it with a toy a while ago." She moaned. Rito wasn't all that surprised. She began to move faster, making Rito moan. She loved the feeling she was getting. She never felt this masturbating or using a toy. It was amazing.

"Mio, I'm going to-" Rito was cut off by her lips on his. _Wow. _She thought._ I never thought my first kiss would be with a guy. And with Rito as well. _They broke the kiss and Mio began to feel her climax. After a few more thrusts, Rito came, filling her up. The feeling of his warm fluid in her caused her to come as well. They both quickly cleaned up and went looking for the others.

"Are you guys ok?" Haruna asked when they found them. They both nodded. "Let's go home now." She said. everyone nodded and they headed out. Inside the room Rito and Mio were in was a shadowy figure. It watched them as they left, then left its self.

There we go. Hope you liked it. It took longer to write than I thought.

Ideas welcomed.

Review please, tell me if it was good or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. Question before I start the story. I was wondering if I should add Celine or not. I already have a story planned but I want to know if anyone thinks I should try it. Thank you.

Here's chapter six.

Rito got home after his "adventure" and went straight to his room. He sat down on his bed.

"Ow!" He said, jumping up. He rubbed his butt a little. "That hurt more than I thought." He said.

"What hurt?" Lala asked. Rito jumped a little and looked over at her.

"Don't scare me like that…" Rito stopped when he noticed she looked pissed. "What's wrong, Lala?" He was scared. He didn't know why she was mad. She huffed at him. "What?" He asked. She just threw a pillow at him and left the room crying. "What was that all about?" Rito asked himself. Momo, who had watched all that just happened walked in.

"Don't worry." She said. "She will come back, crying and apologizing later."

"What just happened." He asked.

"Female Devilukians have mood swings when their pregnant. She will be back when she realizes what she did." Momo said leaving.

"So now I will have to deal with this." Rito sighed and went down stairs. He sat on the couch and started watching TV. Celine quickly ran into the room and jumped into his lap. He smiled and patted her head. She laid down on him and watched TV with him. Peke came in.

"There you are, Celine." She said. "Don't just run off like that."

"Peke?" Rito said.

"Yeah, what?" Peke asked.

"Ok. Just making sure it was you in that form." Rito said. Peke was in her "human" form.

"What's wrong with this form?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just didn't recognize you for a second." Rito said.

"Ok." She said and sat next to Rito. They watched TV for a while. Rito picked up Celine and put her next to Peke. He walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. He looked in the fridge to see if there was anything there. He saw nothing. He closed the fridge and saw a teary eyed Lala standing there.

"Are you ok now, Lala?" Rito asked. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Sorry." She said. She began to cry and buried her head into Rito's neck. He could feel the tears soak his shirt as she cried. He sighed and hugged her back. "I'm really sorry." She said.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." He said. He took her to his room and got in to his pajamas and Lala got naked. They climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Rito woke up after a good night sleep. He got up carefully so he didn't wake up Lala. He went down stairs and ate breakfast. He ate his breakfast and went and watched some TV. He was joined by Celine, Nana, Momo, and Mikan later. His cell phone started ringing. He looked to see who it was and saw Yui's name. He went into the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello." He answered.

"I need to talk to you, Yuuki Rito. Alone." Yui said sternly.

"You sound really serous." Rito said. "What is it Kotewaga?"

"Meet me in front of the park at noon." She said.

"But I-" Rito started.

"No buts Yuuki." She said and hung up.

"But I promised to spend the day with Lala…" He wined. "I don't want to upset Lala, but I have to go see Kotewaga or she'll get pissed. She might have something really important to say. What do I do."

"Simple." Momo said from behind him. He jumped and nearly fell over. "Take Lala with you."

"I can't." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Kotewaga wants to see me alone." He told her.

"I'll get Nana and Mikan to help set something up so she won't get mad at you." Momo said.

"If you can that would help." He said. She nodded and went into the den. Rito looked at the clock. It was 11:45. He sighed and headed out the door.

"You all understand what you need to do?" Momo asked. Nana, Mikan, and Peke all nodded. "Ok. Good."

Rito got to the park at 11:55. He waited there for Yui. There was dark, threatening clouds in the sky. He sighed. After waiting for 10 minutes, Yui finally arrived.

"Good. You came." She said.

"Please make this quick." He said. "I promised Lala I would spend today with her."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I tried to but you said 'no buts'." He told her.

"Oh. Sorry." She said.

"It's alright." He said. They stood there in awkward silence. Someone came and bumped into Yui, causing her and Rito's lips to collide. Before Rito could pull away, Yui wrapped her arms around his neck. Rito, unable to escape, decided to give into the kiss. Yui couldn't believe what she was doing. They heard someone wolf whistle from behind Yui. They broke the kiss and Yui turned around.

"So this is what my little sister was up to." A mans voice said. "I never would have thought you would have a boyfriend and not tell your big bro." Yui looked in shock as her brother, Yuu, was watching them.

"Why are you here?" Yui yelled at him. He smiled and walked over to them.

"I'm seeing what my cute little sister was in such a rush to do." He said. He looked over at Rito and winked. "It's supposed to rain you know?" He said. "You two can do this tomorrow." He said, dragging Yui away. When they couldn't see Rito anymore Yuu let her go. "Now would you finish the shopping for me?" he asked. "Thanks." He said, running off. She sighed and got everything on the list. She was walking home when someone grabbed her and pulled her aside. He threw her to the ground and ripped her shirt and skirt off. Before she could scream, he covered her mouth.

Lala walked sleepily down the stairs and into the kitchen. She got her breakfast and was about to go look for Rito but decided to go back to bed.

Yui struggled against the man who was assaulting her but to no avail. He was too strong. He tried to grab her bra and pull it off but she slapped his hand away before he could. Mad at this, he punched her in the gut and beat her with the hilt of a knife. Yui screamed in pain and tried to cry out, but the man was too fast and covered her mouth again. Tears formed in her eyes as she lost the strength to fight back and gave in to the rapist. The last thing she saw was him going for her bra again before she blacked out.

She woke up on a couch at Rito's house. Rito was sleeping on the floor. She sat up and Rito woke up.

"Are you ok?" He asked her quickly.

"No." She said. "Some guy raped me."

"No he didn't." He said. "I saw him on top of you and then he punched you and beat you with that knife. I got really mad so I went and grabbed a pole and hit him upside the head and knocked him out. Don't worry." She looked at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Yuu came running in the door and looked at her in horror. He ran over to her as quick as he could. He looked at her beat up body and gave her a light hug.

"Wait, Rito, why did you follow me?" She asked.

"You dropped your phone." He said handing it to her. She looked at it and realized something. If she hadn't dropped it, she would have been raped. She was about to cry. "Also I was going to buy Lala something so I could have an excuse to why I wasn't there."

"What!" Yuu said. "Someone tried to rape you!" He sounded pissed. "Where is he?" He grabbed Rito by the collar and picked him up. "Where the hell is he?" Yuu repeated.

"Yuu put him down, now!" Yui yelled. A sharp pain went through her head when she yelled and her face cringed. Yuu put Rito down and went over to her to see what was wrong.

"He's in jail right now. I told them what happened." Rito told Yuu. He nodded and left.

"Thank you, Rito." She said, hugging him. Rito was shocked. She never gave anyone hugs. Not knowing what else to do, he hugged her back. Lala came down the stairs and walked in the den to see these two together.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RITO!" Lala yelled.

"I'm trying to help Kotewaga, who was almost raped." Rito said. Lala ran over to them and pulled them both into a hug.

"Are you ok?" Lala asked her.

"I don't know." Yui said. Lala looked at her sympathetically.

"You can stay as long as you want." Lala said. Yui nodded and tried her best to smile. Mikan came in and gave her some food. She thanked her and Mikan left. "We'll be right back." Lala said and took Rito and went into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Lala. I said I would spend the day with you but-" Rito started.

"Don't worry about that now, Rito." Lala said. "Take care of Yui for now, ok." She smiled and pushed Rito back into the room with Yui and left. He looked at her and saw she was sleeping. He pulled the blanket over her and sat down in front of the couch. _She went through a lot, _Rito thought as he took the empty food trey from her lap. He sat there and looked at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. She had a small smile on her face. Rito moved some hair that was in her face and she stirred a bit. He jumped back a bit, than sighed. He stayed there till he fell asleep as well.

"Dinner is ready!" Mikan yelled, waking Rito and Yui. Rito stood up and helped Yui up. They went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Rito sat between Yui and Lala. Nana and Momo came running down and sat down across from them. Celine joined shortly after. Mikan put the food on the table and everyone began to eat. Rito noticed that Yui wasn't touching her food much.

"You ok?" He asked her. She looked at him, nodded, and began eating. He looked at her, than went back to eating. Rito and Momo were the first ones done. They went out to the den and began watching TV. Celine ran into the room and jumped into Rito's lap. He looked down at her and patted her head. She looked at him and smiled. Yui and Lala came in and sat next to Rito. After about 5 minutes, Rito felt Yui's head on his shoulder. He looked at her and saw she was asleep. Lala saw them and got a little jealous. He put his arm around Yui and held her gently, making Lala even more jealous. Momo looked at Lala, who was red with jealousy, and giggled a bit. Lala put her arms around him and cuddled him closely, making him blush. Celine looked up at them and smiled.

"I'm going to bed, Rito." Lala said. "Good night." Lala pulled Rito into a passionate kiss. Momo watched them with a sly smile on her face. They broke and Lala went upstairs. Once Lala was gone, Momo went over to him and began to cuddle him. Rito didn't try to get away because he didn't want to wake Yui. Celine was jealous she wasn't getting any attention from him and tugged on his shirt. Momo and Rito both looked at her. Rito gave her a hug to satisfy her. Momo giggled and gave her a pat on the head. They watched TV for 3 more hours.

"Good night, Rito." Momo said, giving him a quick kiss and leaving. Rito turned off the TV and was about to get up when he realized Yui was still sleeping. He sighed and decided to sleep there. He pulled up over both of them and started to nod off. Before he could fall completely asleep, he felt her hand go between his legs, making him jump a little.

"Oh, Rito" She moaned. Rito looked at her and she was still asleep. She grabbed his hand and put it between her legs. _Oh crap! _He thought. _If she wakes up and sees this, I'm screwed. _She took some of his fingers and began rubbing them on her pussy. His face was red. _Is she really asleep? _He thought. _What is she dreaming about? _She increased her speed and began to moan louder. He didn't know what to do. If he pulled away, he would wake her up and she would kill him. If he didn't do anything, she might wake up and kill him. She began rubbing Rito's crotch with her other hand. He moaned in surprise. "More, Rito!" Yui moaned as she rubbed her pussy with his hand._ This can't end well, _he thought. She moaned as his fingers rubbed against her clit. She moaned one last time when she came. Rito sighed in relief that it was over. She opened her eyes and looked at Rito. He looked back and realized how much trouble he will be in when she realizes what's going on. "Rito?" She said sleepily. She looked and saw his hand on her crotch and her face turned red.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Rito said frantically.

"How could you take advantage of me like that, Rito?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's not like that!" He said before she slapped him. Her face was red and tears were flowing down from her eyes. She went to slap him again, but he grabbed her arms and pinned her down.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, almost crying. She struggled to get free, but she was too weak. "How dare you take advantage of me while I'm weak!" She cried.

"Just listen to me for a second." He said. He explained everything that happened to her.

"So, I did that?" She said in disbelief. He nodded and let go of her. She sat up and looked at him. She took a deep breath and grabbed his shoulders. Suddenly, she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. They both closed their eyes and just enjoyed the kiss. She used her tongue to explore his mouth. After a few minutes, they parted for air. She looked at him. Her eyes shined from the tears that were in it not long ago. "So… do you want to finish what I started?" She asked, breaking the silence. He just nodded. She went down to his pants and unzipped the zipper. She pulled his dick out of his underwear and began to stroke it. Rito moaned as her soft, delicate hands moved up and down on his shaft. He began to moan louder when she stuck it in her mouth and began to suck it. She moved her head back and forth on his shaft. She took it out and licked it before putting it back in.

"K-Kotewaga." He moaned. He felt he was close to his climax. After a few seconds, he unloaded everything into Yui's mouth. She swallowed everything. She took off all her clothes and lied down with her legs spread. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kotewaga?" Rito asked. She nodded. He positioned himself at her entrance and began to push in slowly. She whimpered a little. He kept going till he reached her hymen. He held one of her hands and with a single thrust, broke right through her barrier. She was about to scream but Rito silenced her by kissing her. She squeezed his hand tightly. She broke the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. He stayed still till she told him it was ok. He nodded and began to move slowly in and out of her. She moaned in ecstasy. The pain was gone and was replaced with pure pleasure.

"Oh, Rito!" She moaned. She never felt anything like it before. Rito began to speed up, making Yui moan louder. Waves of pleasure were sent through her body with each thrust he made. She felt a tight knot in her stomach. After a few more thrusts from Rito, she came. Her climax caused Rito to climax as well. They both lay there, trying to catch their breaths. After a few minutes, they fell asleep.

Outside the window, a shadowy figure watched them, then walked away.

That took longer than I thought it would.

Please review. Oh also if you would, tell me how my story is so far on a scale from 1-10. Thank you. I hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It's good to know that some people like my story.

And thank you for the advice, Gitah. I will start using Yuuki-kun next chapter.

Yawning, Rito woke up and got off the couch. He got up as carefully as he could so he didn't wake up Yui. He got his clothes on and sat on the floor and began to watch some TV. After about an hour, Yui woke up.

"Good morning." Rito said.

"Good morning." Yui yawned. She stood up. She got back down and covered herself when she realized she was naked. She was about to punch Rito, then she remembered what happened last night. Sighing, she got up and got her clothes. Yuu walked in the house silently.

"How's my little sis-" he stopped when he saw she was naked. "I'm sorry for interrupting you two." He ran off quickly.

"Wait, Yuu! It's not what it looks like!" Yui said but he left too quickly.

"I think this is what it looks like." Rito said.

"Shut it!" She snapped. She got her clothes on and sat on the couch. Mikan came down the stairs and began to cook breakfast. Rito went into the kitchen and asked her if she wanted any help. She told him no so he went back out. Lala came down stairs and tackled Rito.

"Good morning, darling!" Lala said. She got off him and he sat up.

"What the hell, Lala!" He yelled. "That really hurt!" He rubbed the back of his head. Yui watched them in disgust. Lala looked at him apologetically. He sighed and sat next to her. She put her arms around him and moved her body as close to his as she could. Yui got off the couch and sat on the other side of him. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"So, Rito." Lala said. "What are we going to do today?" She asked him. He shrugged. She lay down and used his lap as a pillow.

_I wonder what Yuuki is up too? _Haruna thought, waking up. _I wonder if he'll spend the day with me… _she picked up her phone and called him.

Rito heard his phone ring and picked it up. "Hello." He answered.

"Good morning, Yuuki." Haruna said.

"Oh! Good morning, Sairenji." He responded.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Can I spend the day with you?" She said, fading off a little.

"Sure, I guess. Where?" He asked.

"Your house. See you in a minute." She said and hung up. She got dressed and went out the door.

"Who was it, Rito?" Lala asked, looking up at him.

"It was Sairenji. She is coming over today." He said. She nodded. They got up and went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

_Why do I feel so weak? _Nana thought to herself as she woke up. She tried to get out of bed but didn't have enough strength to stand. "Weird." She thought out loud.

"What's weird, Nana?" Momo asked.

"I don't have any strength. I can't even stand up." She replied.

"Oh, so it's that time already?" She said.

"What time?" Nana asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Momo said with a sly smile.

Rito got up and went to the bathroom. As he was heading back, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Rito said. He opened the door and let Haruna in. "Hey, Sairenji."

"Hi, Yuuki." She said coming in. She went with him back to the kitchen and sat with him at the table. Momo walked in, supporting Nana.

"Are you ok, Nana?" Lala asked.

"Don't worry. She said she was weak and couldn't even get enough strength to get up." Momo said.

"Oh, ok." Lala replied.

"How is that ok?" Rito asked.

"You'll find out soon" Momo and Lala said in unison. Momo sat Nana down and sat down next to her. Mikan finished cooking and served everyone. Haruna and Rito were the first one's done. They cleaned up and went to Rito's room.

"So, why did you want to visit?" Rito asked.

"I just wanted to spend the day with you." She said, her cheeks turning bright red. Rito nodded and blushed. They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes before embracing one another gently. Haruna had her arms around his neck. Both of them wished they could stay like that forever, but they knew they couldn't. Haruna looked into Rito's eyes and brushed her lips against his. Rito looked at her and pulled her into a soft but passionate kiss. They parted and embraced each other tighter. Rito could feel Haruna's small chest being crushed by his. Rito lied down on his back, pulling Haruna on top of him. They could feel their heart rates increase.

"Hey, Rito." Lala said coming in. She saw the two on top of each other and ran away.

"Wait, Lala." Rito said. She was already gone. "What's wrong with her?" He asked himself. "She has been acting strange lately."

"Sorry, Yuuki." Haruna said in a sad tone.

"N-no, it's not your fault, Sairenji." Rito said quickly. She looked at him and nodded.

Lala ran into her room and started crying._ Why am I crying? _She thought to herself. _Why do I care if Rito was with Haruna? What's wrong with me? _She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Mikan staring at her.

"Are you ok, Lala?" She asked, worried.

"I don't know." Lala said, hugging Mikan.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I saw Haruna on top of Rito, but I don't know why I'm sad about it." Lala said.

"You're just jealous." Mikan said. Lala looked down and Mikan hugged her.

"Are you ready to have fun tonight?" Momo asked her older sister.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Nana asked.

"You'll find out." She said with a devilish smile.

"Rito." Lala said, coming in his room again. "Sorry about running off like that." She sounded like a kid who just got in trouble for doing something they shouldn't have. She sniffled a little and Rito invited her over. She sat down next to him and looked down at her knees.

"Are you ok, Lala?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"It's just, you've been acting strange lately and I was worried." He said.

"Thank you." She said smiling. She pushed him down so that she and Haruna were on top of him. The two girls looked at each other and smiled. They both kissed Rito's cheeks, making him blush. Lala then took Haruna and began to kiss her, making Rito's face to go completely red. Haruna's eyes widened at Lala's surprise attack. Instead of trying to escape, she closed her eyes and kissed back. They let their tongues explore each others mouths as they deepened the kiss. Rito couldn't believe his eyes. He watched in complete awe as the two girls kissed passionately. The two broke and looked at each other. After a few seconds, the two finally realized what happened.

"Sorry." They both said quickly.

"What was that about Lala?" Haruna asked.

"I'll tell you later." Lala said, embarrassed. "Bye for now." She said, leaving. Rito and Haruna watched her leave, then looked at one another.

"D-did you watch the whole thing." She asked. Rito nodded and her face turned red from embarrassment. She looked down at her lap. He put his arms around her and put his chin on her head.

"T-to tell you the truth, you two looked really s-sexy." He said. "It really turned me on." He face was red.

"R-really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. She looked at him and the two began to make out.

"You want to stay the night over?" Rito asked after they finished their make out session.

"Sure." She said. They looked at the clock and decided to go eat lunch. They made some lunch and went into the den to eat it. Rito sat next to Yui, who was watching TV and Haruna sat next to him. They finished lunch and sat there and watched TV. Haruna wrapped her arms around one of Rito's arms and rested her head on his shoulder. They watched TV like that till dinner. After dinner they went up to his room. They got into their pajamas and laid down on his bed. Then, Momo came in and walked up to him.

"I need to borrow him for a while." She said, dragging him away. Haruna watched them leave. She looked at the ceiling and sighed.

Momo took him into hers and Nana's room, closed the door, and locked it. "I need you to do something, ok." She said.

"What?" He asked. She whispered in his ear. "No! I can't do that!" He said.

"Please. You just need to trust me." She said in a very serious tone. He hesitated but agreed. She went up to Nana, who was lying on her bed and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Nana asked.

"Helping you." She said. Without warning, she stripped Nana.

"What the hell are you doing, Momo!" She yelled.

"I just told you, helping you." Momo said. Momo took Nana's hands and held them behind her back. She laid down on her back and pulled Nana on top of her.

"Stop! What are you doing to me?" She yelled. "And don't say helping me again." She tried to struggle but wasn't strong enough. Rito got on the bed and walked over to her. "W-what are you doing?" She cried. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Sorry." He said.

"W-what do you…!" Her eyes widened as she saw him get undressed. "N-no. Please don't." She begged. Tears began to fall from her fear struck eyes. She tried to get free again, but to no avail. She watched as Rito came closer. "Please. No." She began to cry.

"I'm really sorry, Nana." He said.

"What the hell did you tell him to do!" Nana asked Momo as he positioned himself at her entrance. Momo looked down and closed her eyes. Nana started crying again as Rito plunged in to her. "What did you tell him to do!" She cried as Rito began to thrust in and out of her. She cried and begged Rito to stop doing this. Tears began to fall faster and her body got weaker. Suddenly, she stopped crying and all her strength returned. She struggled and got her hands free from Momo's grip. She threw her arm's around Rito, pulled him closer, and began to moan erotically. Momo slipped from under her and got undressed. She pulled Rito up and began to kiss him. Nana watched the two kiss. Momo broke the kiss with a moan of pleasure. She looked down to see Nana licking her pussy. She moaned louder as Nana began to play with her clitoris. She pulled Rito into another kiss. Nana felt wave after wave of pleasure course through her body as Rito move in and out of her. Her tongue was going in and out of Momo as one hand played with her clit. Momo screamed when she felt Nana stick a finger up her ass.

"N-Nana." She moaned, looking down at her sister. Nana's actions were driving her crazy. Momo looked at Rito. Both their eyes were filled with pure bliss. Rito pulled Momo into another kiss and began to pound Nana harder, making her scream in delight. She loved the way his dick felt in her. Fitting perfectly inside her and hitting her deepest places. She screamed as she felt someone grab her tail. She looked up and saw Momo with her tail.

"Momo, what are-" Her eyes grew wide as she saw Momo put her tail in her mouth and suck it. She then put Momo's clit between her teeth and grinded her teeth back and forth.

"Oh, Nana!" Momo moaned in pleasure. She looked over at Rito and smiled. She took Nana's tail and forced it into Rito's mouth. Rito's eyes grew wide when she did this. Her tail was warm and it tasted sweet to him. Momo moved it in and out and licked the part that wasn't in his mouth. Nana screamed as she came, her body trembling. Rito could feel her warm juices cover his dick, causing him to come. Nana stuck her fingers in Momo's pussy, making her come as well. Momo let go of Nana's tail and it slid out of Rito's mouth. Rito pulled out of Nana. Momo crawled over to him. "Want to go one more round?" She asked. He nodded. Nana and Momo switched. "Aw. Looks like Rito's gone limp. Nana, would you make him hard again?" Momo asked.

"How?" She asked.

"Suck him till he's hard of course." Momo said. Nana looked at it nervously. She took a deep breath and put it in her mouth. Rito moaned a little as she sucked him. She pulled him out and sat up. Rito positioned him self at her entrance and plunged in. Momo began to moan as his cock rubbed her insides. She saw Nana masturbating while watching them. She took the hand that was rubbing slit and moved it aside. She stuck her tongue in it and moved it in and out, making Nana mew with pleasure. Momo stuck a finger in her ass, making her scream. Momo felt pleasure build up with each thrust. Her eyes widened as she remembered the first time they had sex and smiled slyly. She took her tongue out of Nana and she looked down at her in disappointment. Nana screamed again when Momo took her tail and stuck it in her pussy. She moved it in and out at a steady pace. She took it and began rubbing it across Nana's clit, making her moan. Momo screamed as Rito grabbed her tail and began to play with it. Rubbing it and licking it. Nana put her mouth over half and Rito over the other half until their lips connected and began to kiss, rubbing their tongues across it. Momo moaned and stuck Nana's tail back in her pussy. Nana moaned into the kiss and the vibrations on Momo's tail made her moan louder. "T-this feels so good." She moaned loudly. "Rito, your penis feels so amazing." Rito and Nana broke the kiss and Nana took Momo's tail from him and began to suck it. She moaned when she felt Rito put his mouth over one of her nipples. He licked the tip gently and went back to sucking it. Rito felt something weird but decided to ignore it. The three of them moaned as they experienced their orgasms. Rito pulled out of Momo and she sat up.

"That was amazing." Rito said.

"So, Nana. Did you get your strength back?" Momo asked.

"Yeah." Nana said.

"I knew I was right. It was that time." She said, giggling a little,

"What time?" Nana asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Momo asked with a surprised look on her face. (a real one not one of her fake ones)

"Don't know what?" Nana asked impatiently. Momo sighed.

"Every once and a while, a female Devilukian's sex drive goes so high, her body weakens. The only way to get her strength is to either have sex or wait a month and a half for it to wear off." Momo explained.

"I've never heard of this." Nana said.

"If you at least did a little bit of studying, you would know this." Momo said.

Outside the door was a frightened Mikan. _Oh my god._ She thought. _Rito just had sex with Nana __and__ Momo._ She got up and ran to her room. _Why were they moaning? Does it really feel that good? _She pulled her PJ pants down a little. She put her hand in her underwear and stuck some fingers in her slit. _I-it really does feel good._ She moaned a little and began to move her fingers faster. She did this till she came. _Wow. _She thought._ Would Rito ever have sex with me? No. Why would he have sex with his sister? I wish I wasn't his sister._ She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek as she fell asleep.

"Oh, Rito, you can go now. Thanks." Momo said. Rito got dressed and left. He went back into his room.

"Welcome back, Yuuki." Haruna said when he walked in.

"Were you awake this whole time?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was waiting for you." She said.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be." She said. Rito got under the sheets next to Haruna. His eyes widened when he realized she was naked. "Can we please go one round before we go to sleep?" She looked at him and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, why not." He said.

"Thanks." She said. Rito got undressed and positioned himself at her entrance. With a single thrust he plunged right in. His room soon filled with their moaning. After a few minutes of thrusting, they both orgasmed. "Yuuki."

"Yes." Rito said.

"Can I stay with you the rest of the break?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess." He said. She kissed him and the two fell asleep.

The front door opened and a shadowy figure walked out of the house without anyone ever knowing it was there.

Finally done!

Sorry that took so long. There was so many parts that I couldn't get to sound the way I wanted. Some of them I would like to change but I can't get them to sound right. This might be my longest chapter yet. It might be longer than chapter 4(longest chapter, most words) but I don't know, I haven't checked yet.

I would also like people to answer my question from last time. Should I add Celine? I don't want to add her and people get mad at me.

So please review and tell me if it was good or not.

ps, I'll try to release the next chapter within the next few days to make up for the long release of this one. **I'll try.** But I can't make any promises.


	8. Chapter 8

Sad face. We lost a big percentage of a film me and my friends are shooting and those parts were the most important parts.

Ok enough about my life. Here's chapter 8. I would like to announce that from this chapter on I will be using Yuuki-kun instead of just Yuuki. (Thanks go out to Gitah for this idea. Thank you very much.) I will also be using things like Rito-kun and Haruna-chan, and all that other stuff.

Thank you. Enjoy.

_Ok, I need to hurry up and make breakfast. _Mikan thought as she woke up. She got dressed in her normal clothes and went down stairs. When she got to the bottom, Rito and Haruna walked in the door. "Where did you two go so early in the morning?" Mikan asked.

"I'm staying here for the rest of the summer, so we went to my place to get the stuff I'll need." Haruna said. Mikan nodded and proceeded to make breakfast. She started the stove top and got out a pan. _Last night, Rito… _She thought. She curled one hand into a fist. She got out some eggs and cooked them on the pan. _Why do I have these feelings? Rito is my brother. Why would I want to have sex with my brother? _Mikan's head began to hurt. She finished cooking the eggs and made some rice balls, and some waffles. She called everyone down for breakfast. Everyone in the Yuuki household at the time sat down and ate breakfast. Yui finished first and went out to watch TV. Rito and Haruna soon after. Lala joined as well. Momo and Nana went back to their room. Mikan finished, cleaned up, and started dishes.

"Come with me." Haruna said, dragging Rito to his room.

"What?" He asked.

"So, what did Momo want last night?" She asked.

"Well… umm… she wanted…" Rito said.

"What is it? I won't get mad if that's what your worried about." She said

"I… I had… sex with Nana and Momo." He said quickly.

"I thought so." She said.

"Umm… Sairenji." He said.

"Yes?" She said. Rito felt a lump in his throat. He felt short of breath and was sweating profusely.

"Would…" He began. "yougooutwithme?" He said quickly.

"What was that?" She asked. "You spoke too fast."

"Would you go out with me." He said quickly, but a little slower. Haruna's face turned red.

"YES." She yelled quickly, clinging to him. Rito walked over to his bed and flopped on it, relieved.

"Hey, Rito." Momo said, popping her head in the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Would you help me with this?" She asked, dragging in a sulking Nana.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She's afraid she is going to get pregnant because of last night." She said. His eye's widened a little. _Now that you mention it. Something was weird but what…_ He thought to himself. _THAT'S RIGHT! When I sucked her breast, I felt something weird. What was it though… _

"Yuuki-kun, are you ok." Haruna asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"I'm fine." He said. He looked over at Nana and sighed. "Look, so what if your pregnant."

"SO WHAT!" Nana snapped at him.

"Look, what's sulking about it going to do? It won't change anything." He said, Nana calmed down and looked at the ground.

"I'm not ready." She said.

"Don't worry about that. I'm here, so is Lala, Momo, Mikan. So don't worry, ok." He said, giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded and smiled back. She left with Momo.

"Wow. I have no idea where that came from." He said. Haruna looked at him and the two began to kiss.

_Finally, I can relax. _Mikan thought as she finished the dishes. There was a sound of something hitting the roof. Mikan looked outside and it was pouring down rain. She sighed and went upstairs. She went in her room and laid on her bed. _Nana, Momo. Did it really feel that good…? _She thought to herself. She began to play with herself a bit. _How good does it feel? Is it really amazing…? _She put her hand down her pants and began to finger herself. "Ahhh… Rito." She moaned when she came. She got up and went back downstairs. She got to the kitchen and heard a knock on the door. She ran over to answer it. "Yami!" She said.

"Hello, Mikan." Yami said.

"Don't just stand there in the rain. Come in." Mikan said. Yami nodded and walked in.

"Thank you." She said.

"Yami-chan!" Lala said when she noticed Yami.

"Hello, Princess." She said.

"So, why are you here?" Mikan asked.

"It was raining and this was the closest place. I hope you don't mind." Yami said.

"Of course not." Mikan said. She grabbed Yami's hand and dragged her to the den.

"Oh, Yuuki-kun." Sairenji cooed. She looked at him with lustful eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss and embraced tightly.

"Lala, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Mikan asked.

"Sure." Lala said. They went out to the foyer. "So, what is it?" Lala asked.

"D-does sex really feel good…?" Mikan asked.

"More than you can imagine." Lala said and they went back into the den.

"Where did Yami go?" Mikan asked when they got back.

"She said she was going to take a bath." Yui said.

"Oh. Ok." Mikan said.

"Look at you, you're filthy!" Haruna said. "You need to take a bath, Yuuki-kun."

"Ok. Fine." He said. He got a change of clothes and a towel. He walked into the bathroom and got undressed. He took his towel and walked to where the bath is. He walks in and see's Yami in the tub. She looks over at him.

"Y-Yami-san! Sorry." He said, knowing it was pointless.

"Yuuki Rito. What do you think your doing?" Yami asked.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here." Rito said.

"I hate ecchi." She said as she got out of the tub. She turned her hand into a sword and was about to charge at him when she slipped and fell on him. They looked at each other for a few seconds. _What is this? _Yami asked herself. _I hate ecchi and yet I… I don't hate this… why?_

"S-sorry." Rito said, getting up. "I'll come back when your done."

"I'm done." She said, walking out. Rito watched her walk away, then took his bath.

_What was that weird feeling?_ Yami thought. _What was that…?_ She got dressed and went back down stairs and into the den.

"Yami, your back." Mikan said as she walked in. Yami walked over and sat between her and Lala.

_What was that?_ Rito thought. _I thought she was going to kill me. _He got out of the bath and dried off. He put on his clothes and went back to his room.

"I'm going to cook dinner now." Mikan said, walking into the kitchen.

"Are you ok, Yami-chan?" Yui asked. "You look a little red."

"I'm fine." Yami said. Lala turned on the TV. They watched it till Mikan called them for dinner.

"Rito, Haruna, dinner." Mikan yelled up stairs. The two ran down stairs and sat at the table next to each other. Mikan served everyone their food and they began to eat. After everyone finished, Rito and Haruna went up to his room and everyone else went into the den.

"I'm going to bed." Mikan said after an hour of TV. She went upstairs and into her room. She closed the door and went under her covers. She was just about to fall asleep until a loud roar of thunder shook the house, causing her to scream.

"Are you ok, Mikan?" Rito came running in after hearing her scream. He looked and saw her trembling on the floor. "Your still scared of thunder after all-" He was cut off by a crash of thunder. Hearing this, Mikan ran over to Rito and clung onto him as tight as she could. He could feel her trembling. "It's ok. I'm here." He said, wrapping his arms around her. He carried her back to her bed and laid her down. He started walking away, but she grabbed his shirt.

"Please don't leave me." She said.

"I'll be right back." He said. He left for a minute and came back. She looked at him and he smiled. He climbed into the bed with her. "Just like old times, right." He said. She looked at him and nodded. She lay back facing him and scooted as close to him as she could. Thunder crashed and she was about to scream until Rito wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok." He said. "You haven't grown up that much huh?" He laughed a little.

"I have." She said.

"Huh?" He looked at her confused. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. "W-what is this?" He asked.

"See how much I've grown up?" She asked. She unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. Rito's eyes grew wide at the sight of her stripping in front of him. She put his hand under her bra so it was touching her bare breast. She quickly took off her bra. Rito looked at his half naked sister, his hands still on her boobs. Without thinking, he began to squeeze them, making Mikan moan. He took his index finger and thumb and began to play with Mikan's nipples, making them hard. _What am I doing? _Rito thought. _She is my sister! I shouldn't be doing this!_ "Oh, Rito!" Mikan moaned. She reached down and pulled her pants off so she was only wearing her panties. She put her hand in them and began playing with herself.

"What is this all about, Mikan?" Rito asked. She pulled her hand out of her pants and turned around. She looked up at Rito with teary eyes. "Are you okay, Mik-" He was cut off when she pressed her lips against his. His eyes grew wide when he realized she was kissing him. He soon closed his eyes and kissed her back. She put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. They broke apart and Mikan put her head down.

"Sorry." She said.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." He said as he embraced her. Mikan wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. She reached down and put a hand on his crotch. She unzipped his pants and pulled his manhood out of his pants. She sat up and looked down at it. _Would that really fit inside me? _She asked herself. She grabbed it lightly and began to stroke it. She bent down and kissed the tip. She put it in her mouth and began to suck it. Rito moaned as he watched her suck him. She couldn't describe the taste, but she liked it. No. She loved it. She increased her speed, making Rito moan louder. After a minute, he came in her mouth. She swallowed everything. He took her and laid her down on the bed. He took off her panties and threw them aside. He positioned himself at her entrance and began to push in slowly. Mikan cringed in pain. She could feel her walls tearing as he pushed in. He stopped when he reached her hymen. With one quick thrust, he broke through, causing Mikan to scream and pull him closer.

"Keep going please. I can take it." She said. Rito nodded and began moving in and out, slowly. The pain was quickly replaced with pleasure and he moved back and forth into her. She loved the way he felt going inside her. _This is way better than I thought._ She thought. She moaned each time he thrust in her. Rito loved how tight she was around his member. He could feel her squeezing it and he loved it. It was incredible. He watched as her small breasts bounced up and down with each thrust. She began to chant his name over and over again as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. She felt something weird. Something she never felt before. It felt really good and she loved it. She screamed as she orgasmed, causing Rito to orgasm with her. She felt his warm liquid fill her womb. He pulled out of her and lay down next to her.

"Good night, Mikan." He said.

"Good night Rito." She said and they fell asleep. Yami closed the door after what she just saw. _What were they doing?_ She asked herself as she walked down stairs. She lay down next to the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning was like most have been recently. Everyone got up and ate breakfast, then went off and did their own thing. It was still pouring down rain so Yami and Yui were stuck there till it stopped. Lala was in her room making something when Rito walked in.

"What are you making, Lala?" He asked.

"A growth serum." She said.

"For what?" Rito asked suspiciously.

"Our child of course. Done." She said.

"Ok then." He said. She poured the pink liquid into a bottle and put it on her table. While the two talked, the door opened and closed without the two realizing it. "Umm, Lala." He said.

"Yes, Rito." Lala responded.

"What happened to the growth serum?" He asked.

"Huh?" She turned around and saw the serum was gone. They looked around until they saw Celine drinking it under the table.

"Shit!" Rito said when he saw her. He went under the table and took it away from her. He looked at it and it was half gone.

"Oh no. It's almost all gone." Lala said. Celine came out from under the table and looked at the two. Suddenly she began to glow. The two shielded their eyes from the blinding light. After the light faded, they saw she had grown. She looked almost like Nana, only she had light green hair, a flower on her head, and was slightly shorter.

"What did you do to her, Lala?" Rito asked.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She said. "Though this probably happened since it was meant for a Devilukian, not a plant. Oh well."

"Don't say oh well. Fix her now." Rito said.

"I can make something to reverse the effects but it'll take a while. A month at the least." She said.

"What! A month?" Rito yelled. "What ever, just hurry." He looked over at her and sighed. She gave him a confused look. He walked down stairs with her and told everyone what happened. Everyone looked at her in amazement. The rest of the day continued on pretty much the same, just Rito had Celine hanging on his arm the whole time. After dinner, Rito went upstairs to his room. He got some clothes and went to take a bath. After a while in the bath, someone came in. Rito watched as Yami walked into the bathroom completely naked. _Oh shit._ Rito thought. She walked into the tub and looked over at Rito. She crawled over to him and put her hands between his legs. He didn't know what to do. He thought she was going to kill him. She took a hand and began to rub his dick, making it hard. He watched her as she positioned herself on him and came down on his dick. She had a pained look at first, but soon she began to moan. _What is she doing?_ Rito thought. _Is she ok? This isn't like her._ She moaned each time she went down. _This feels amazing._ She thought. _I've never felt anything like this._ She kept going till they both came, and then she left without saying anything. Rito finished washing up and left. He went into his room and laid on his bed. Haruna joined him a little while later. The two fell asleep in each others arms.

A shadowy figure stood out in the rain, observing everything. After everyone fell asleep, it left.

That took longer than it should have. The story would have been posted sooner if my computer didn't crash.

Oh well. Now that it's fixed, I can post this chapter.

I will be writing a new story soon. When I start on it, updates on this story will take longer to come out.

So please review and tell me how I did. It didn't turn out exactly how I expected it too.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews. The new story I mentioned before is up so check it out if you want. And like I said, updates will come less frequently for this story as well.

And here's chapter 9.

Rito woke up to a sore back. He didn't know why, but his back was killing him. He tried to sit up but he couldn't. He looked over at Haruna's sleeping form. _'She's so beautiful.'_ He thought. He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. When he rolled over, she woke up.

"Yuuki-kun?" She said sleepily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked.

"It's ok." She said, smiling. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ouch." He said when she touched his back.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"No, my back is killing me." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault." He said. She laid her head on his chest.

"Rito." Lala said, running in the door. She tackled him and Haruna.

"OW!" Rito yelled.

"What?" Lala asked. Haruna explained the situation to Lala. "Oh ok. Sorry Rito." She said. Rito, with the help of Haruna and Lala, got out of bed and went down stairs. He sat on the couch. He cringed in pain when his back hit the couch.

"You ok, Yuuki-kun?" Yui asked, seeing his pained face.

"His back hurts." Haruna said. Yui nodded. Rito looked outside. It was still pouring down rain. He sighed. Lala sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and put an arm around her. Celine came out and ran over to Rito and squeezed him. Haruna and Yui pulled her off quickly. She looked at them, confused. They let her go and she sat down next to them. They all sat there till Mikan called them for breakfast. Lala helped Rito to the dining room. After breakfast, Haruna took Rito back up to his room and Celine followed them. Haruna helped him sit on the bed. Celine looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong, Celine?" He asked. She continued to stare at him in silence. He sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Yuuki-kun?" Haruna asked him. He shook his head and she hugged him lightly.

"There has to be some way to help Rito." Lala said.

"Just let him rest and he'll get better." Mikan told her.

"Maybe I can-" Lala bean.

"Lala just let him rest!" Mikan said, raising her voice a little.

"But I want to help him." She wined.

"If you want to help him then let him rest." Mikan said. Lala nodded and went into the den. She sat down and turned on the TV.

"I can't believe it's still raining…" Yui said with disgust. Lala nodded in agreement.

Rito was up in his room, lying on his bed in pain with Haruna and Celine at his side.

"Are you sure I can't do anything to help?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah." He responded. Celine sat up on her knees and turned to look at Rito. She looked like she was in deep thought as she stared at him. Then she looked at Haruna as if she would give her an idea. When the she couldn't think of anything, she began to get teary eyed. Haruna sat up and looked at her, worried. Rito saw the worried look on her face and decided to see what was wrong. "Are you ok, Celine?" He asked the teary eyed girl. He used all his strength to sit up and face her. She looked at him as tears started to fall from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her gently. She buried her face in his collar bone as she slowly began to calm down. Haruna went over and sat next to her. Celine looked up at him, tears still coming from her eyes. He wiped away some of them and did his best to smile. She sniffed a little and smiled back. She began to hug him affectionately, causing him a little pain, though he couldn't help but smile a little.

Momo, who was watching the whole thing closed the door and walked back up to her room. She took out a note book and pen and began to write something. Nana walked over to see what she was writing, but Momo closed the book when she got over there.

"What are you writing?" She asked.

"Something." Momo said devilishly. Momo's phone began to ring. "Good bye." She said, pushing Nana out the door. She locked Nana out of the room. _'It's about time she called.'_ Momo thought, picking up the phone.

"What's her problem?" Nana said, mad she got kicked out of her own room. She walked down stairs and went down into the den.

"What's wrong with you?" Lala asked.

"Momo kicked me out of our room." Nana said. "She has been acting strange lately." Nana sat down on the couch.

"All better now, Celine?" Rito asked her. She rubbed her face against his.

"What's going on here, Muko-dono?" Zastin said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Rito asked, annoyed.

"What is going on here?" He repeated. Rito realized what things looked like and began to hesitate.

"Well… umm, you see…" He didn't know what to tell him.

"We're taking care of him since his back hurts." Haruna said quickly.

"I see." He said. "Well I'm going to go check on Lala-sama now." He walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"I wish he wouldn't just barge in like that." Rito said when he left.

"Lala-sama." Zastin said, walking into the den.

"Zastin!" Lala said surprised.

"I'm here to check up on you and Muko-dono." He said.

"Oh." Lala said. "Well as you can see, we're fine, bye now." She said, shooing him.

"W-wait." He said as she began to push him out the door. She shoved him outside and closed the door. She went back into the den to see Zastin there, waiting. "Why are you acting so strangely, Lala-sama?" He asked. She began to get nervous and didn't know what to tell him. He stared at her impatiently, waiting for her to answer.

"I-I'm not acting strangely." She said quickly.

"Answer the question." He said.

"It's none of your business." Mikan said.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said.

"Didn't you hear her?" Yami asked "It's none of your business."

"Fine." He said, giving up. He sighed and sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Lala asked.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll find out for my self." He said.

"No." Mikan said. "Come back after the rain stops."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because there is too many people here." She said. "If you stay, don't expect me to feed you, or give you a bed."

"Fine." He said. He sighed and left.

"Thank you, Mikan!" Lala said. She smiled and sat back on the couch.

Rito yawned as he laid there on his bed. Haruna laid there next to him and Celine was still holding of to him. She was clinging on to one arm and moving up and down in excitement. He laughed a little, trying not to fall asleep.

"I'll be right back." Haruna said, going down stairs.

"W-wait." Rito said. He sighed and looked over at Celine. She smiled at him and stared back. She stopped smiling and grew a serious look on her face. She focused closely on his eyes, as if lost in deep thought. Compelled by curiosity, she moved her face closer to his, till their faces were only inches apart.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She didn't respond, just stared at him. Without warning, she pressed her lips against his. He couldn't move and was at her mercy. Without any other options, he just kissed back and waited for her to break it, which didn't take long. She looked at him, her eyes were shining.

"Ummm, Rito…" Haruna was standing next to the bed.

"I told you to wait." He said.

"I know." She said.

"Why did you ignore me? I needed a glass of water." He said.

"Oh… sorry…" She said. "I'll go get you one then." She left again and came back with a glass of water.

"Thank you." Rito said, sitting up. She sat next to him as he began to drink. After he finished, he put the cup on the floor and laid back down. Celine looked at him again, and then laid down next to him. Haruna laid on the other side of him. Both of the girls wrapped their arms around him and fell asleep. Though in a little bit of pain, Rito smiled and fell asleep as well.

"I wonder if Rito is doing any better." Lala said looking up.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Mikan reassured her. She nodded and went back to watching TV. Mikan got up and got started on dinner. After a half an hour, she went upstairs and got Rito, Haruna, and Celine and everyone went to the table for dinner. After Rito and Haruna finished, they went back upstairs. Celine followed them shortly after. After everyone finished, Mikan started cleaning up while the others went back out to the den.

"Goodnight, Rito." Haruna said. The three laid down on his bed and went to sleep.

This chapter is a set up for the next chapter. (Which will be long)

Ok review please. Seriously. Not many people are reviewing. I don't care if it's a long review or not just do it please. I really appreciate those who take the time to write a long and informative review, but I also like short, nice ones too. Please. I mean, look at Aaron. His reviews are short but nice. He is the only one who has been with me since chapter one! I'm really touched at the fact that he takes the time to read my story and review it. I'll post up the next chapter once I get more reviews. If I got more than 2 or 3 reviews per chapter, I would update faster. I mean I hope there are more than 2 or 3 people who read my story. I would like at least 5 reviews, if not more for this chapter or next chapter. So please, if you read my story and like it, review. I don't care if it's one word, as long as it's nice, I'm ok. You can write "good" or "nice". If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them but you need to review.

Sorry if I offended anyone with that. I just needed to get that off my chest. And to those of you have reviewed, I would like to thank you with the bottom of my heart. You guy's are the best.

So please review


	10. Chapter 10

Ok. I know last chapter was short. It was short because this chapter is going to be longer than the other chapters I've posted so far.

Before I get on with the story, I need to say a few things, clear up misunderstandings, answer questions, etc.

First, yeah I realize I might be over playing Celine's intelligence, but in this case I'm not. To explain, the growth serum she drank not only made her look older, but it made her smarter than she normally is. The growth serum was made to make Lala's baby grow healthier not only in size, but also grow in smarter. (Sorry if that doesn't make any sense) In a short sense, the serum made her smarter for now and it has also made her more mature, in a way, which is why she isn't using the pollen. Though I do agree she shouldn't be silent all the time, so thank you for that tip, I'MNOTCRAZY1. I always appreciate good advice. Hope that helped clear some things up.

Now, the reason I want more reviews, is I want people to enjoy my story. When people review and tell me they like it, it motivates me to write chapters faster. I like hearing those kinds of things, but I also like to hear what other people have to say. If I hear any ideas, I might use them to try and make my story better so more people will read.

Oh, Vlad-ru, I was going to continue my other story later, but if you want to make your own version of it, be my guest. Go wild with it. But do know I will be making another story that will serve as a sequel so keep that in mind as well. Can't wait to see what you write.

One last thing before I start the chapter, if some one can help think of a better summery for this story and would help think of one for my other story (the one for Blue Exorcist) would they please share them with me. I never was good at writing summaries and some help with that would be greatly appreciated. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm very grateful.

Ok, now for chapter 10!

Ray's of sunlight began to leak through the cloud, making the wet ground shine. A small ray of sunlight found its way into Rito's room. It lit up the room and glittered brightly on his face. He turned and got up, annoyed at the bright light in his eyes. He yawned, and stretched. He cringed in pain when he bent his back, forgetting it still hurt. He looked at the two beautiful girls lying next to him. He carefully climbed out of bed, as not to wake them up, and got dressed. He went down stairs, going slowly so he didn't hurt his back. He went into the den and saw Yui awake on the couch.

"Good morning, Kotewaga." He said, walking into the room.

"Morning, Yuuki-kun." She said as he sat down next to her.

"Where's Yami?" He asked.

"She left since it stopped raining for a while." She said. "Though it is only supposed to be for a little bit. It is supposed to start raining later and keep going for a while."

"Really?" Rito said. "I was hoping for some sunshine for the next few days."

"That's what the weather man said." She told him. "I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a little bit longer."

"It's ok. Stay as long as you need to." He said.

"How is your back?" She asked.

"Better, but it still hurts." He replied. He turned on the TV and the two began to watch. She looked at Rito and back at the TV. _'What do I mean to him?'_ She thought. _'Am I just a friend or am I more than that…'_ She looked at him as he stared at the TV.

"Are you ok?" She snapped back to reality and realized he was staring back at her.

"I… I'm fine." She said. She sighed and began to watch TV. Rito yawned a bit and stretched his feet out.

"What the…" He said when he felt his feet hit something.

"What was that for?" Nana said, standing up and kicking him back.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were there." He told her, rubbing his knee. "Wait, why are you sleeping down here?" He asked her.

"That jerk, Momo, wouldn't let me back in our room." She huffed. Rito looked at her and snickered a little bit. "What's so funny you jerk?" She shot, kicking him in the shin.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, still laughing a little and rubbing his leg. She shot him a death look and sat down next to him.

Celine yawned loud as she awoke. She moved to get out of bed, waking Haruna in the process.

"Rito?" She asked. "Oh, it's just you, Celine." She got out of bed and got dressed. She helped Celine get dressed and then headed back down stairs. She joined Rito in the den and Celine went off somewhere else. Haruna took a seat on the floor between Rito's legs and began to watch TV. She looked up at Rito and smiled. He looked at her smile and he felt a wave of warmth go through his body. He smiled back at her and then looked up to watch TV again, instead seeing Celine right in his face. He jumped back slightly and sighed when he realized who it was. He looked back outside and saw it began to rain, again.

"There you are, Yami." Mikado said when Yami walked in the door. "Where have you been?" Yami walked passed her without a word. "Yami?" She said, grabbing her shoulder. Yami looked at her with blank eyes. "Are you alright? Where were you?" She asked again, looking concerned.

"I had to stay at Yuuki Rito's house till the rain stopped enough that I could come back." Yami replied emotionlessly. Mikado gave her another concerned look as Yami walked off.

"Lala-sama." Zastin said.

"Zastin?" She said, waking up. "Why are you in my room?" She pushed him back and sat up.

"I'm here to find out why you're acting so strange." He told her. She hesitated for a moment.

"I'm not acting strange!" She blurted out, pushing him down. Rito, hearing all the commotion up stairs decided to go have a look to see what was happening.

"Sorry Lala-sama, you have to come with me." He said, grabbing her arm.

"Zastin, what are you doing?" He asked him. Lala broke free from Zastin's grip, ran over to Rito and threw her arms around him.

"Muko-dono. Tell me why she is acting strange." He demanded.

"I might if you hold on for one moment." Rito said. He took Lala outside her room. "Wait there. We'll be right back." He told him. "You haven't told him yet?" Rito whispered to her.

"No." She said.

"Then just tell him." He said.

"I can't." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"He'll tell daddy and you know what he'll do if he finds out." She told him, clinging to his shirt.

"Then let's make him promise he won't tell him." He said.

"But he might tell someone who will tell daddy." She told him.

"Then he has to promise not to tell anyone." He said. She looked at him and nodded meekly. "Ok Zastin, you want to know why she is acting strange." He said, walking back in her room.

"Are you going to tell me, Muko-dono?" Zastin asked.

"Only on one condition." Rito said.

"And what would that condition be?" Zastin asked, eying him suspiciously.

"You can't tell anyone, no matter who they are." Rito told him. "Got it?" Rito asked sternly.

"Why not?" He asked, looking at him with more suspicion.

"We won't tell you other wise." Rito said. "So do you promise not to tell anyone, no matter what?" He asked. Zastin looked down and started to think.

"Fine." He said.

"Promise?" Rito asked.

"Promise." Zastin growled.

"Ok, Lala, you can tell him now." Rito said. She nodded and looked at Zastin.

"Zastin." She said. She took a long pause. He looked at her curiously and waited to hear what she would say. "I… I'm pregnant…" She told him. Zastin's jaw dropped down to the ground when he heard this. He found himself dizzy and quickly fainted.

"Wow." Rito said. "That's almost exactly what I did." He looked at Zastin, lying there on the floor. "What do we do now?" He looked at Lala.

"Wait for him to wake up." She said. They took a seat on her bed and began to wait. "Thank you." She said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" He asked.

"Being here with me." She said. She looked up at him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The two broke apart and embraced tenderly. "Don't ever leave me, ok." She said. He nodded and stroked her gently.

"Lala-sama. Is what your saying true?" Zastin asked when he regained conciseness. She nodded and he fainted again. She giggled a little bit and pushed Rito down on the bed. She gave him a devilish look. "So, that's what you two do when I'm not around." He said.

"That was quick." Rito said blankly.

"Muko-dono, you know what Lala-sama's father will do to you if he finds out?" He asked. "You can't hide this from him forever." He said with a serous look on his face. "That aside, that does explain why she is acting the way she is. I will keep my promise and won't tell anyone." He said, standing up and leaving.

"I wonder what Rito and Lala are up to. Their breakfast is getting cold." Mikan said. Everyone else had already eaten and gone back to the den. Celine got up off the couch and went upstairs.

"Hello there Celine." Lala said when she came in the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. She just gave him a mau and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at them with curious eyes as she saw the position they were in. Rito was lying down with Lala on top of him, her legs spread out and her skirt was up, revealing her bright pink panties. Her shirt was up just below her chest. There was a noticeable bulge in Rito's pants. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned, revealing his chest. She got on her knees and walked behind Lala. She poked the bulge, making Rito moan slightly.

"What are you doing?" Lala asked her, turning around. Celine didn't respond, instead, poking it again. She grabbed it, making him moan more. Before she could do anything else, Lala grabbed her hand and pulled it off his bulge. She led the plant girl out the door and asked her to go for a while. Celine nodded and Lala went back in the room.

"So, Rito." She walked over to him. She put her hand between his legs and looked at him. "What was that bulge for? You didn't get it till Celine walked in the door. Why might that be?" She asked.

"I don't know." He lied. She sighed.

"Guess I have to do this the hard way." She said, pulling his erection out of his pants. She put her mouth around it and began to suck. Unknown to them that Celine had come back in and was watching the whole thing. Lala's head moved up and down on his member. She stopped at the head and swirled her tongue around it, sending waves of pleasure up Rito's body. He moaned louder and she began to suck harder. He felt a serge of pleasure and just as he was about to release, she stopped.

"So… What was it about?" She asked. He stared at her. She licked his member every once in a while just to make him suffer.

"I was embarrassed that Celine saw us like that." He said.

"Good boy." She said. She put his member back in his mouth and sucked it again until he released in her mouth, closing his eyes and letting out a loud moan. He opened his eyes and saw Celine right there next to him. He jumped back, his member coming right out of Lala's mouth. "What's wrong?" She asked. He pointed at Celine and Lala looked at her, a little annoyed.

"What are you doing there?" He asked her. Lala's annoyance suddenly disappeared and a devilish look appeared on her face. "What's with that look, Lala?" He asked her nervously.

"Your turn, Celine." She said.

"Mau?" Celine gave her a confused look.

"Just do what I did. Ok." Lala instructed. Celine nodded and wrapped her hand around his limp member, making it hard again. She took it and put the whole thing in her mouth and began to suck it. Rito let out a loud moan when this happened. Lala went up to him and began to kiss him. Celine kept sucking him, putting the whole thing in before pulling it out again. Lala broke the kiss and took her shirt off, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. She held up one of her breasts and Rito took it and began to suck on it. He nibbled on her nipple and grinded it between his teeth, making her moan.

"Oh, Rito." She moaned. She grabbed his head and pulled it into her cleavage. Celine kept a steady pace as she sucked him. Moments later, he released in her mouth. After she felt a little bit of it hit her tongue, she pulled back, all of his sperm going on her face and her shirt. His moan was muffled by Lala's large boobs.

"Oh dear. You got all messy." She said. "Here, I'll clean you up." She went over to her and licked it all off her face. She held it in her mouth before swallowing it. She smiled again as she took all of Celine's clothes off.

"What are you doing Lala?" Rito yelled. She stroked him till he was hard again. She led Celine over him, aligning his dick with her slit.

"Sit down slowly." She told the plant girl. Celine listened as she began to move down, engulfed his member. She stopped when something showed resistance. Lala pushed her down all the way and Celine fell down on Rito, crying.

"What do you think you're doing to her?" He said, trying to calm her down. Lala sat Rito up and sat behind him, so he was sitting up straight. She put her body as close to his as she could. He could feel her large breasts being crushed against his back. Once the pain went away, Celine looked at Rito. Rito moved slightly and she let out a cute little moan, causing his face to turn red.

"Aww. She sounds so cute, doesn't she?" Lala said. Celine moved up and then down, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She began to repeat this motion, letting out cute little moans with each one. After moments, she was moving up and down on his shaft at a steady pace. Rito couldn't help but moan. She was so tight and the constricted feeling was driving him crazy. Lala watched the two and began to masturbate while watching them. The room was soon filled with moans. Celine began to make shorter but faster thrusts, making Rito moan more. Suddenly, she felt something she never felt before. She kept increasing speed, till finally she orgasmed, letting out a loud moan. Rito could feel her tightening around him. The extra pressure on his member was too much and he released everything he had into her. Lala came at the same time.

"Rito!" A female voice yelled. They all settled down and got dressed.

"Was that you that did that, Lala?" Rito asked.

"Did what?" She asked.

"Yell out my name." He asked her.

"No." She said. He looked at her for a while.

"Rito. Rito." Celine said, clinging on to his arm.

"Oh. It was just Celine." He said. "WAIT, WHAT!" He yelled in disbelief. He looked at her as she clung on to his arm, chanting his name.

"Oh my. She is learning faster than I thought." Lala said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She is learning faster than I thought. There is nothing more to it." She stated.

"Fine. You still need to fix her though." He told her.

"I know. I know." She said. Rito stood up and left, practically dragging Celine the whole way. He made his way down stairs and into the den. Everyone looked at Celine in shock as they heard her chanting his name.

"I didn't know she could talk." Yui said.

"She couldn't until now." Rito said.

"How cute. Her first word." Mikan said, giggling. Nana just looked at her and smiled. "Where's Momo? I haven't seen her all day." Mikan said.

"She's locked in our room." Nana grumbled.

"Good." Momo said, hanging up her phone. She put the pen down and closed her notebook. "Everything is almost complete." She smiled to herself and decided to go down stairs. "Good morning everyone." She said, walking down stairs.

"What the hell!" Nana yelled, running up to her. "I had to sleep on the floor down here thanks to you, jerk!"

"Deal with it." Momo said back. The two stared at each other for a while before Nana sat back down. Momo sat down next to Haruna.

"Rito." Haruna said. She pulled him out of his seat and dragged him to his room, leaving Celine in his seat. They walked up to his bed and saw Lala sitting there, waiting. She sat Rito down next to her and sat next to him. The two girls looked at him, then at each other. They smiled and sandwiched him between them. Rito grabbed Lala's tail and Lala fell on to the floor. The now weakened Lala was now on the floor, completely at Rito's mercy. Rito began to stroke her tail as he took off her clothes. Afterwards, taking off his own clothes, without letting go of her tail. After they were both naked, he told Haruna to take off her clothes as well. She obliged and threw her clothes aside. He told her to lie next to Lala and she obeyed. He thrust his now erect member into Lala and put Lala's tail into Haruna, making her scream in pleasure. Lala moaned as he thrust in and out of her. She could feel him go deep inside of her and it drove her crazy. Haruna soon grabbed Lala's tail from Rito and began to move it in and out of herself. Lala's body was weak and violent waves of pleasure coursed through her whole body. Her vision was going blurry and she wrapped her arms around Rito. Rito then pulled out of her. He took her tail form Haruna and put it on Lala's pussy. He used his dick to force it far up in her and she screamed out in pleasure. She pulled Rito into a passionate kiss as she released. Her release caused him to release. He pulled his member out of her first. He then pulled her tail out, which was covered is his sperm and her juices. He gave it to Haruna who licked it clean.

"Oh, Rito. You're so amazing." Lala said. He placed her tail at Haruna's entrance and pushed it in her this time, making both Lala and Haruna scream. Each thrust he did made the girls scream. He could feel Haruna's walls tighten with each thrust as well, making him moan with them. He looked at the petite girl below him screaming with pleasure and smiled. He kept thrusting until she climaxed, making him reach his climax as well. He pulled out of her. He took Lala's tail and put it in her mouth. He watched Lala lick herself clean before pulling it out and letting go of it. He pulled Haruna into a passionate kiss. He broke their kiss and did the same to Lala. The three got dressed and sat down on his bed.

"So, what did you want me for, Haruna?" He asked.

"I just wanted to be in here with you is all." She said.

"And why were you here, Lala?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you." She said. He nodded and the three stood up and went down stairs to the den. They watched TV for a few hours before eating dinner. After dinner, everyone went to their rooms, except Lala who went into Rito's with him and Haruna. Rito laid down and the two girls laid on either side of him. They closed their eyes and went to sleep.

In the hall was a shadowy figure. "You can't hide anything from me, Rito." It said. "I saw everything. It is almost time, just you wait." It left as it said that and walked in the rain and into the endless night.

TO BE CONTINUED…

That took longer than I thought. I hope you liked it. I expect more reviews for this chapter than I got on the last. Why? Easy. Next chapter isn't going to be a real chapter.

Next chapter I'm going to answer any questions you have. Have any questions about the plot. The story. Another story. Any questions asked will be answered. Want to know how many chapters there will be? Then ask and I will answer. If I see a question asked more than once, guarantee it will be answered. Want to know who the mystery character is? Ask and I most likely won't tell you because it is a surprise. Just submit all your questions and they will be answered in the next chapter. Chapter 11 will be an answer chapter and Chapter 12 will get back to the story. Alright. Start asking questions….. NOW. This chapter is the longest I've written yet, so I hope you like it.

Review please. Don't forget to ask a question. The more questions the better.


	11. Questions and Answers

Ok here is Chapter 11… It's my Q & A chapter. Not the real chapter 11 but it will do for now.

Here we go. I will start answering questions… in a completely random order.

Q: When will the next chapter be up. Like can you give a date?

A: I'm sorry, but I can't. I have already written this story out on paper and all I need to do is revise and type it up. That and I'm also writing other stories. So sorry I can't give a specific answer. But if I had to make a guess it would be before the end of August… hope that is an acceptable answer for you.

Q: You play Xbox?

A: Yes I do. I play Xbox and PS3. I play a lot of videogames. Like Halo, Call of Duty, Star Ocean (all of them) Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy. There are a lot more games I play but I'm not going to name them all.

Q: Are there anyone who's already pregnant?

A: Yes. At least 2 others. I won't name them so I will leave the rest to your imagination for now.

Q: Where is Gid?

A: Good question. He is where he always is when he isn't on screen.

Q: How long does it take to make a chapter?

A: About a week and a half. Maybe more, depending on the chapter.

Q: As for the story I like it but feel as though you could have written more. Like it seemed as though your writing it and not expressing it. It's good but I feel like you could really write out some of these lemons.

A: Yes I know this isn't a question but I'm going to say something about it anyway. I know. That is why I already started writing the sequel to the story. It is going to be longer chapters, better lemons, and more chapters. So I know I could improve but I'm going to continue the story like this and the sequel will be much better… Pervert. Hehe… But thanks for reviewing. Any reviews I appreciate. Thanks.

Q: How many chapters do you plan to end the story?

A: that has no specific answer because the whole story was written as one chapter but I plan to have at least 20 chapters, maybe 25. We'll see. Hope this answer is acceptable.

Q: Awesome chapter.

A: Umm… I don't think that qualifies as a question… Next.

Q: What is the longest chapter you made in word count?

A: Chapter 10.

Q: Where is this story going?

A: I won't say. Hehe. I don't want to spoil the ending.

Q: How will the growth serum lose its effect?

A: Lala will make something to fix her… Maybe. You know Lala.

Q: Questions eh?

A: Sorry but I don't know how to answer that one… Next.

Q: Is Rito the king of the universe yet?

A: No, not yet. Maybe later in my sequel.

Now. That's all the questions I got and I have to say I'm disappointed. Only 4 reviews. Sad. Just sad. But oh well. I can't control who reviews. But I would like to say a few things about some of my reviewers. My favorite ones. (If I refer to you as a male and you're a female and vies versa, I'm really sorry.)

My number one favorite is defiantly without a doubt…

Aaron Leach. He may not write much, but at least he takes the time to review on my chapters. Also he is the only one who has reviewed on each chapter as they came out. He may not have answered my questions or given in to any requests, but the fact he reviews and likes my story is enough for me. YOU'RE THE BEST MAN!

My number 2 person is only number 2 because they didn't review on my first chapters, but I don't care. He is my most helpful reviewer…

Gintah-Muttan. He may not have reviewed on my first chapters, but all his reviews have either helped me or gave me some encouragement. He has answered my questions and has done what I asked people to do. My story changed a lot thanks to him. YOU ROCK DUDE!

Those are the only 2 who I can say I like more. The rest have a tie with each other, so I will mention all of them and what I like about them.

Karl Skywalker. He has been with me since chapter one. He may have only reviewed once, but I don't mind, I'm just glad he reviewed. YOU'RE GREAT DUDE!

the DragonBard. He thinks my story is interesting. It's the little things that matter the most in the long run. YOU'RE GREAT AS WELL DUDE!

Calahorn. One that name just sounds awesome and he reviewed on my other To Love Ru fanfic as well. Oh and about that, sorry. Didn't mean to trick you. I just wanted people to know I was going to make a sequel. YOU ROCK MAN!

Kenji455. The fact that you usually don't review on lemons but reviewed on mine (even though I just asked for questions) makes me happy. The fact that you reviewed at all makes me happy. YOU ROCK AS WELL! (Yeah I know, I'm running out of things to say… don't judge me…)

Swicheroo. The fact that you reviewed is enough for me. That and like Calahorn, I'm on your favorite author list. (Like I said, it's the little things that matter the most in the long run) YAY I'M A FAVORITE!

Captainwhiteshadow. That is an epic name and he is one of the three (him, Calahorn, and Vlad-ru) are the only ones who reviewed on both my To Love Ru stories. YOU'RE GREAT ALSO DUDE! (Yeah, I know. I'm using things I already used over again…)

Vlad-Ru. Name is awesome. Reviewed on both To Love Ru stories and liked my other story. Thanks for that. YOU'RE A GREAT MAN! (Like I said, If I get your gender wrong, sorry. And no I'm not saying I think you a girl or boy, it's just more common to use a boy/man title than guessing gender.)

I'MNOTCRAZY1. Thanks for the review. AND YES YOU ARE! (Sorry if you take offence to that. I don't want to hurt people's feelings, especially my reviewers.)

devilhamster. Though I don't really like hamsters (Child hood trauma. Got attacked by one at a pet store when I was 4 ½ years old and again when I was 8. I think it was the same one too… I don't know though. But I hate them. I'm not afraid of them, just hate them.) I'll make an exception for you since your name is epic and you liked my story. ROCK ON DUDE! (Finally found something new to say… for now)

Kiyomaro-kun. I liked the fact that your reviews were nice. I miss your reviews. Hope you will review again soon. I MISS YOU AND YOU ROCK MAN!

Kmilo. You're the only one of my reviewers who writes stories in a foreign language. You only reviewed once and I liked you review. I hope you will review again. I MISS YOU AND PLEASE COME BACK AND YOU ROCK!

I just want you all to know, if you reviewed so far, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys rock and I love you all. (No not like that. You all know what I mean. And no I'm not gay.) So please keep up the reviews. Oh and if you have more questions, no matter when they are. Even if I posted chapter 14 or what ever, any questions, just ask and I'll update this chapter with the question and the answer. Ok thanks.

Review. (I know it is only a Q & A chapter, but I want to know what you think of it so please review and if I offended you, tell me. I'm really sorry if I did. So tell me how I did on this chapter.)

Also, tell me what chapter is your favorite so far. And I have a question for you all. What should I name Lala's baby? I have started the sequel and put the word blank where the baby's name would be. So if you review, please submit at least one name and tell me your favorite chapter. Ok then…

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, now that I updated all my stories, I'll continue with this one. Before I start, I'm going to update Chapter 11 when ever I get questions, or other things, I will also write in the summery when it's updated.

And don't forget to think of a name for Lala's baby. Tell me any name you can think of (a girl name) and put it into your reviews.

Oh and Vlad-Ru. Just so you know, I had planned to utilize the older Celine before you said anything. Sorry, but I won't be using any ideas for this story anymore, but for the sequel I might. (ps: I am not going to get rid of Haruna. Never. She has an important role later.)

Also, if I don't update for a while, sorry. I'm trying to catch up on my anime/manga. I'm starting to get behind so yeah. And also my computer isn't working like it should…

Here is Chapter 12. Or 11, which ever you prefer.

Thunder crashed, waking Rito up. He looked around and noticed Lala and Haruna weren't there. Lightening struck again, lighting up his room, making him gasp at what he saw. Both Lala and Haruna were on the floor, covered in blood. They both had stab wounds at their hearts and their chests. He backed away in horror at the sight he was seeing.

"No. This can't be happening." He said. They both twitched and stood up, waking slowly toward him.

"Rito…" They both moaned in low voices as they walked toward him. "Rito…" They got closer and closer.

"RITO!" He jumped up, startled. _'Oh, just a dream.'_ He thought. "Rito, are you ok?" He looked over at a worried Lala and Haruna.

"I'm fine." He assured them. '_What was that? It seemed too real to be a dream, yet…'_ He shook those thoughts out of his head. He looked at the two worrying girls and smiled. "What time is it?" He asked them.

"1:00 in the afternoon." Haruna replied.

"I slept in that late!" He said, surprised. Lala nodded. He sighed and got dressed. He found himself lost in thought all day. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream. Was it really a dream? Or was it some kind of future vision? He didn't know and it bothered him.

"Are you alright, Rito?" Lala asked him. He looked at her and saw a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured her. She nodded and sat next to him. He looked around and realized he was in the den. He had been so lost in thought, he didn't realize he moved there nor did he realize half the day went by.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been out of it all day." She grasped one of his hands tightly as she said that.

"I'm pretty sure." He told her.

"You'll tell me if something's wrong, right?" She questioned. He nodded. He looked at her and sighed. The fact that she was pregnant was very obvious now. Her stomach was sticking out just a little bit less than her breasts. Now that he thought about it, he could not remember how long she had been pregnant for. He has had sex with her plenty of times, and any of them could have gotten her pregnant. Lala tilted her head in confusion when she saw Rito just staring at her. He looked at the TV and began to think of the first time they had sex…

*Flashback*

Rito yawned as he woke up. He looked next to him and saw Lala sleeping in his bed, naked of course. This has happened enough that he has gotten used to it. He yawned and looked outside. Beautiful, fresh snow covered the ground, about a foot high. He looked at his calendar. Christmas Eve. Tomorrow would be Christmas. He sighed. Since the snow was so high, they couldn't have a Christmas party. What really bummed him out was that he wasn't going to be able to see Haruna.

"Oh, good morning Rito." Lala said as she woke up. She got out from under the covers and stretched. She felt a chill pass by and clung to Rito for warmth.

"Ahh, Lala, put some clothes on first!" Shouted a flustered Rito. She let go of him and pouted. He looked at her and crossed his arms, waiting. She felt another chill and got some clothes on before clinging on to him again. He wrapped his arms around her, loving the warm feeling coming from her. He stood up suddenly, almost knocking Lala down, when he realized himself how cold it was. He went out and looked at the thermostat. It was on, but it wasn't working. Lala quickly ran up to him, as she was in desperate need of warmth. He looked at the thermostat again and realized it was 40 degrees F. No wonder Lala was clinging to him so desperately.

"Don't leave me please." She pleaded. "It's too cold." She had a tight grip on his shirt and was shivering. He didn't blame her; it was way too cold in the house. He realized he had forgotten about Mikan and dragged Lala all the way to Mikan's room.

"Mikan." He said opening her door. He looked on her bed and saw she had wrapped herself in several layers of blankets.

"What?" She asked, annoyed at her brothers sudden intrusion.

"I was coming to make sure you were alright." He said.

"Oh, well as you can see, I'm fine." She said, her cheeks turning slightly red. He nodded and left. She sighed in relief, not knowing what she would do if he found out she was naked under the covers.

"Well at least she was ok." Rito said. They walked back to his room and cuddled under the blankets. Rito noted that it got colder as the day went by. By the time it was night, it was 30 degrees, just below freezing. Rito heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?" He called. Mikan walked in with something he could not quite identify. "What is that?" He asked, shivering.

"A heater. I found a few in storage." She told him.

"Oh, thanks." He replied, turning it on. "Feels good."

"Rito…" Lala wined.

"Come here. The heater is better." He said. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. He was about to protest, but decided against it because it made it much warmer.

"I asked you not to leave me." She wined, burring her face into his back.

"Sorry…" He sighed. Before too long, the heater had heated up most of the room. Rito stood up and walked back to his bed, Lala followed, holding on to his arm. When he sat down, Lala fell on top of him, knocking him on his back. He tried to get up, but Lala just held him down. "Lala, get up." He said, but Lala just shook her head no. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. "I said get up." He stated, getting more annoyed.

"No…" She told him.

"Why? Just let me…"

"I said no!" She interrupted, almost yelling.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing something wrong. She looked at him and without warning, pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened as he felt something warm touch his lips. It took him a few seconds to process what was happening. His eyes grew wider when he realized Lala was kissing him. He wanted to push away, but his body wouldn't let him. He found himself slowly start to enjoy it. He could feel his whole body start to warm up. He slowly closed his eyes as he gave into the kiss. Her soft, sweet lips pressed against his felt amazing. The taste, the texture, and the warmth seemed to make it magical. He put his arms around her and started kissing her back, making her moan a little.

Lala was scared. For him to be yelling at her like that, he must be angry. He must want her to leave. Then she heard something. When he asked her what was wrong, she felt an overwhelming happiness spread all throughout her body. Not even thinking about what she was doing, she began kissing him. She felt how warm his lips were, becoming attached to it immediately. She had never felt like this before. It was like she was in lala land. (no pun intended.) The feeling was like being weightless. She could feel him kissing back. She tried to say something, but it came out as a moan instead. A few seconds later, they parted.

"What was that for Lala?" Rito asked.

"What?" She replied. "I'm not allowed to do that?"

"I-its not t-that." He stuttered. "I'm just asking."

"Because I love you of course." She told him. He sighed, figuring it was going to be something like that. "Hey, Rito…" He saw her began to fidget and noticed she looked very flustered.

"What is it?" He asked. She looked at him, the fact that she was nervous was written all over her face.

"Can we… have… sex…?" She said, her face turning bright red. The moment she said that, his jaw dropped.

"W-w-what are you saying?" He replied, surprised. His heart rate increased and his face turned as red as Lala's.

"Please Rito." She begged. "I know I'm asking a lot, but… I want you." She said meekly.

"W-what?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Please, I want you." She continued begging. "I need you." She whispered in his ear. The moment he heard those words, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. She sounded really desperate.

"Lala…" He said. Without waiting for an answer, she stripped down completely naked and began taking off his shirt. She threw his shirt aside and began taking off his pants. She took them off, leaving him in only his boxers. He sat up and looked at her. Even though she was completely naked, he didn't feel that nervous. That changed when she reached, pulled out his dick, and began stroking it. He moaned a little. Her soft, tender hands felt good. It didn't take long for him to get erect.

"Does it feel good?" She asked. He just nodded. He couldn't really process anything at the moment. His mind was just a big blank. Like any sense of logic or reasoning had just left him. Lala just kept massaging his member, constantly changing the speed. Rito couldn't help but groan. He had never felt anything like it before. Just from her stroking his cock, his whole body had waves of pleasure course through it. He could feel the pleasure increasing every minute until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Lala." He moaned as he climaxed, covering her with his semen. She looked at all of the warm, white liquid that now covered her body. She took a little bit of it, put it in her mouth, and swallowed. She looked at him and smiled. They continued to stare at each other in awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to do next. The longer they sat there staring at each other, the more awkward it got. Lala began to realize she had never planed this out. She didn't think about it at all. She didn't know what to do and neither did he. She began to get a depressed look on her face. Rito noticed right away, trying to think of what else to do. After a while of thinking, he decided to do to Lala what she did to him or at least something similar. He put a hand between her leg and his middle finger rubbed against her clitoris, causing her to moan.

"R-rito." Lala muttered, happy he was trying to make her feel good as well. He began to move his middle finger up and down against her clit, making her squeak with pleasure each time he touched it. He noticed she was getting wet. Distracted, he accidently let his finger go to far and slide into her pussy, making her scream and she quickly latched herself to Rito.

"I-I'm sorry." He said. "Did I hurt you?" He questioned, making sure he didn't do anything wrong. He began to slide his finger out, making her moan in delight before pushing it back in, moaning again.

"No. That just felt really good." She said smiling. With that, he began to move his finger in and out of her pussy, making her moan. He kept it up until she screamed, having her orgasm. He slipped his finger out and looked at in. It was completely wet. He sniffed it and licked it. It was a very sweet taste, almost like honey. Lala watched him and blushed. After all that, Rito's member became erect again. Acting on instinct, he laid Lala down on the bed and positioned himself at her entrance. Without giving her any time to take in what was happening, he thrust into her, making her scream in pain. He looked at her and realized what he had just done. He had hurt her. He didn't mean to.

"Lala I'm-" He began, but was cut off by her kissing him. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm fine." She told him. "Just give me a second." He nodded and waited. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was hurt her more. He took a moment to think about what he was really doing. He didn't even realize how far they had gone until it was too late. If he turned back now, he might hurt Lala even more than he just did. Not physically, but mentally. But if he backed out now, he could avoid the worst possible scenario. At the same time, he could also create an even worst scenario. He didn't know what to do. If he stopped, he would hurt Lala. If he kept going, he could still hurt her, or worse. He felt something warm hit his cheek and he snapped out of thought. He looked and saw Lala with a concerned look on her face. Her hand was rested on his cheek and she was stroking it tenderly. He gazed into her beautiful green eyes. She smiled and pulled him in closer, embracing him tightly.

"Don't worry." She said softly. "Everything will be fine." Hearing those words helped reassure him a little. She nodded, signaling him to start moving. He started off slow, but after seeing Lala's face dipped in pure bliss, he began to gradually increase his speed. She couldn't help but moan. Sure there was a little bit of pain, but the pleasurable feeling was greater, almost canceling it out completely. She could feel him hitting her deepest places and pleasure she had never felt before coursed through her body in large waves. Seeing her enjoying it, Rito couldn't help but smile. He was glad to see that he wasn't hurting her. He groaned a little, she was so tight and it felt really good. He knew it was supposed to feel good, but he never realized it would feel this good.

It wasn't long before the room was filled with their erotic moaning. Their hearts were beating faster with every thrust. It was as if reason had completely left them and was replaced by raw, animal instinct. All that mattered to them was what was happening at that moment. Not what might happen in the future, not what has already happened. None of it mattered any more. All that mattered was the here and now. They were no longer Rito and Lala. They were just two humans, pushing love to its farthest. They had just opened the door to a love beyond what they had imagined, and there was no turning back.

"R-rito." Lala moaned, she could feel herself closing in on her climax. He looked at her and nodded as he, himself, was close too. Their passion and pleasure increased as they each began to reach their end. The journey they had just taken was about to come to a close. A journey or more specifically a test. A test to see how much they really loved each other. They could no longer turn back, nor did they want to turn back. To them, it wasn't about the pleasure; it was about the bond they shared, a bond of trust and love.

"Lala." He huffed out as he neared his end. She looked at him and nodded. He felt himself release inside of her, the feeling of true pleasure over came him. Lala was pushed over the edge after feeling his warm seed enter her. Not able to hold anything in any longer, she let out a long moan as she, too, released, her juices mixed with his sperm covering his bed where they lay. Rito pulled out of her and fell to the side. They laid there, their gazes locked onto each other. Neither of them dared to look away. Not even for just a second. They were only focused on each other, not even noticing they were falling asleep. It didn't take long before the two fell asleep, embracing one another tenderly as they drifted into sleep land.

*End Flashback*

Thinking back to then, he realized that it was probably the only time he ever truly enjoyed sex. He has had sex with a lot of girls, but none could compare with his and Lala's first time. He looked at the clock. He realized he had spent the whole day thinking. He got up and went to his room, only to see Lala and Haruna there waiting, both looking a little impatient.

"Rito, are you ok?" Lala asked, her impatient look turning into a worried one.

"Yeah." Haruna agreed. "You've been out of it all day."

"I was just thinking…" He said.

"About what?" Lala asked.

"Lots of things actually. But I need to ask you a question." He looked at her seriously. "It has been bothering me since you told me, so I need to know, how long have you been pregnant?" He could feel his heart rate rise with anticipation. He just needed to know.

"Oh that's easy." She said. "I've been pregnant for…" Without warning, she fainted and fell down. Rito was quick to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Lala." He looked at her, worried. "Say something! LALA!"

To be continued…

Finally, chapter 12 (or 11) is done. That took way too long. I never thought my computer would crash while I was writing. I have had to use safe mode to write my stories, it's really annoying. But oh well. Better to have updated late than not to have updated at all.

Now, I can't and continue much longer until I get a name for Lala's baby. It has to be a girl's name. Think of a whole bunch of names, and I'll pick the one's I like the best and let you all choose which one you think is the best. One last thing, rate this chapter for me. On a scale of 1-5 please. I feel this one wasn't as good as it should have been, but I want to know how you all think it is. And please, give me honest answers. But, the name for the baby is more important, so please submit that if anything else. Oh before I forget, yes I know I need to bring Run and Saki in. I was planning to. Here's who I have left to do…

Run

Risa

Saki

Mikado

Aya

Rin

Kyoko

Mea

So that's every body I'm going to do… in this story at least…

Please Review…


End file.
